Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha
by Misao et Rin
Summary: Cloud rencontre deux jeunes filles délurées aux environs de Kalm. Elles semblent venir d'un autre monde et vont se joindre à Avalanche pour sauver Gaiha (Misao: et Sephy-chou bien sur )
1. prologue

Titre : Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Autrices :Misao et Rin

Base : FF7

Genre : portnaoak délire

Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha 

Disclaimer : pas cette foi-si je sais qu'ca vous embête^^[1]

Prologue

C'était une journée banale dans l'appartement de bord de mer que partageaient Misao et Rin pour les vacances d'été. Rin fit alors son entrée dans le salon, où un spectacle pitoyable l'attendait. En effet, son amie nattée était complètement avachie sur le canapé, une manette de playstation à la main, bavant allègrement devant un certain ex-grand Général du SOLDAT.

« - Agaaaaaaaah…..vas-y Séphy c'est toi le meilleur……agaaaaaaaaaaaah……….

- -____-''''' Mi-chan ! C'est mon tour de prendre la playstation !Ca fait 10 fois que tu refais cette scène !!! s'exclama Rin. 

-T'avais qu'à la prendre plus tôt ! J'y suis j'y reste p lui répondit sa gamine [2] d'amie en lui tirant la langue.

-Ca je crois pas ! lança la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ( et aux mèches violettes XD) en s'emparant de la télécommande. 

-Rends-moi ça tout de suite Rin Blueriver [3] ! 

- Si tu la veux tant que ça, viens la chercher Misao Maxwell [4] ! lança Rin, le précieux objet à la main, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. »

C'est alors qu'une lutte impitoyable pour la télécommande fut déclarée entre les deux jeunes filles. Pendant leur combat acharné, un visage féminin aux traits angéliques se dessina sur l'écran de télévision ( où le jeu se déroulait toujours ) s'adressant aux adolescentes. Devant cette apparition inattendue, elles stoppèrent leur dispute, échappant l'objet à l'origine de celle-ci. 

« -_Jeunes filles de la Terre…aidez-moi….sauvez Gaiha [5]….._

_-_Oyo ?

-C'est normal ça ? demanda Rin à son amie.

-Euh….Pas trop non, répondit celle-ci complètement ahurie [6].

-….._Sauvez Gaiha…… »_

Dans un éclat de lumière aveuglante, elles furent happées par la télé et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une immense plaine verdoyante. 

« -Agru ? s'exclama très brillamment ( comme d'hab quoi [7]) la nattée.

-On est où l ? demanda plus intelligemment son amie[8].

-On s'est p'têt cogné la tête un peu trop fort pendant notre duel ? proposa Misao.

-Baka ! lui lança Rin en guise de réponse. Euuuh…..dis Misao …. C'est quoi ces espèces de bestioles qui arrivent vers nous ? »

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers la direction que lui indiquait son amie et reconnut immédiatement[9] six…..six loups de Kalm vraiment très affamés ??!!! Elle devait sûrement rêver, vu que ces satanés animaux n'existaient que dans l'univers de son jeu favori FF7. Elle se pinça[10] alors et décréta que non, elle ne rêvait pas puis se tourna vers son amie.

« -Fais attention Rin ! Ces créatures ne sont pas très amicales[11]…

-Nani ! s'exclama la jeune fille qui, ne connaissant absolument rien au monde de FF7, n'avait pu arriver au même raisonnement que son amie. 

-Si au moins on avait des armes ! marmonna la nattée entre ses dents tandis que les créatures s'approchaient dangereusement (Misao : rime !!!).

Une ombre dissimulée par une longue cape ayant observé la scène les interpella.

« -Attrapez ! leur cria-t-elle en leur envoyant de biens étranges armes que les jeunes filles saisirent au vol.

-Quoi ça ? s'exclama Misao en zyeutant la drôle de barre métallique que l'inconnu(e) venait de lui lancer. »

Voyant un loup approcher de plus en plus dangereusement, elle s'élança vers lui dans l'intention de l'assommer. Au moment où la barre allait entrer en contact avec la nuque de l'animal, une espèce de faisceau lumineux rouge en sortit, décapitant carrément le pauvre loup dans un éclat de sang. 

« -Cool une faux thermique ! s'écria la jeune fille devant son arme. Quelle arme aurait pu mieux convenir à une Maxwell ! Merci mec ! lança-t-elle en se tournant vers le mystérieux inconnu qui s'était volatilisé.Bah l'est passé où lui ?

Pendant ce temps, un deuxième loup ayant remarqué que Rin ne bougeait pas ( la jeune fille ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux ) se précipita sur la susnommée. Misao s'interposa in extremis [12] et repoussa le loup à l'aide du manche de sa faux thermique.

« -Rin ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te défendre ? cria-t-elle à son amie, ce qui fit disparaître son air ahuri[13].

-Je veux bien mais avec quoi ?demanda-t-elle, complètement dépassée par les événements. 

-Baka ! Avec c'que t'as dans les mains quelle question ! lui répondit son amie, levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce monde ne réussissait pas du tout à son amie. »

Rin regarda la drôle de crosse de revolver qu'elle tenait et, la saisissant fermement en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien en faire, elle vit une lame thermique bleue en sortir.

« -Cool une psycho blade[14] ! dit-elle en se jetant sur le loup qui l'avait attaquée. »

En un seul coup, le loup fut coupé en deux et la jeune fille sautilla, toute contente de son exploit. Pendant ce temps, Misao avait déjà tué un autre loup il n'en restait plus que trois.

« -Waw t'as vu Mi-Chan j'ai une psycho blade et en plus je sais m'en servir comme une chef[15] ! C'est génial ! s'exclama Rin en éteignant la lame de son arme.

-ouais pas mal, mais moi et Deathscythe on peut faire beaucoup mieux ! répondit orgueilleusement la jeune fille en faisant elle aussi disparaître sa faux thermique.

-Prétentieuse !

-   :p !

-Au fait c'est qui Deathscythe ?

-Ma faux baka ! J'adore cette arme alors j'ai voulu l'appeler comme le gundam de mon jumeau chéri ^_____^

-Merci j'avais remarqu ! Alors moi je vais appeler ma psycho blade euuuuh……voyons…..ça y est j'ai trouv : shin raikôgen[16] ! lança Rin, très fière d'elle.

-Bof ! dit la nattée pour faire enrager son amie, t'aurais pu trouver mieux ! »

Pendant qu'elles se chamaillaient gentiment, deux des loups approchèrent et les filles durent stopper leur petite dispute pour s'en occuper. Misao se débarrassa de la bête d'un seul coup mais Rin se débrouillait moins bien en effet, elle ne savait comment le tuer sans éclat de sang, cela l'écœurant un peu. Mais elle s'y prit si mal que du sang l'éclaboussa et ses vêtements furent tâchés un peu partout.

« - Arrrrrrrgh …….. Mi-chan regarde c'est répugnant ! cria la jeune fille, dégoûtée. »

L'interpellée fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable devant le spectacle pitoyable que représentait son amie. Les deux adolescentes avaient complètement oublié le dernier loup qui attendait le moment propice pour les attaquer. Il s'élança sur la nattée qui, trop occupée à rire, n'avait pas vu venir le danger.

« -Attention Mi-chan ! s'écria son amie horrifiée alors que les mâchoires du loup n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. »

Trop tard. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de parer. Tout se passa très vite. Les crocs menaçants s'approchant de plus en plus. Un bruissement d'épée fissurant l'air. Du sang. Un bruit lourd. Deux moitiés de loup gisant au sol. La jeune fille venait d'être sauvée in extremis. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder son sauveur.

« -Vous devriez faire attention à ne pas baisser votre garde lança-t-il à l'intention de la chanceuse. »

C'était un homme blond à la coupe hérisson et aux yeux bleus où dansait une lueur étrange. Il portait une combinaison violette et tenait une épée d'une largeur incroyable à la main. Les yeux de Misao s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« -Kyaaaaaaah……c'est pas possible ! Tout mais pas lui ![17]……….. »

A suivre………..

Note de Misao : 

Voilà la fin du prologue que j'écris avec ma copine Rin. J'ladoreeeeeeeeeuuh ! ( la fic hein pas la copine lol ! nan j'déconne les deux ^^ ). C'est vrai que je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi enthousiasmée par l'écriture d'une fic ( bien que je le sois aussi d'habitude^^ ). J'espère que sa vous plaira et si c'est le cas Reviews please^^ * chibieyes *

Note de Rin : 

Bon Misao a déjà dit le principal. Quoi dire à part que la fic est géniale ( vous verrez la suite est encore mieux ^^) ! C'est la première fic que j'écris et heureusement que j'ai ma co-autrice préférée(et la seule d'ailleurs !) avec moi ! (il faut avouer que je connais rien à FF7 !). Si la fic vous plaît reviews ^^ ! 

[1] Duo : dis plutot que t'avais pas envie de le faire !

      Misao : même pas vrai………bon j'avoue

[2] juste pour préciser comme on l'a pas dit dans la fic Misao et Rin ont 17 ans.

[3] Rin est la petite sœur de Kain Blueriver ( pour les incultes c'est le perso principal de Lost Universe un manga génial^^)

[4] Misao est la petite sœur de Duo Maxwell ( là si vous connaissez pas on peut plus rien pour vous   -___-'''' )

[5] Misao : ca rimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

     Duo et Rin : -______________-''''''

     Misao : bah quoi ?

     Duo et Rin : Rien rien -_______-'''''''''''

[6] Duo : pour changer !

      Misao : nan mais j'ten pris de toute façon on est pas jumeaux pour rien je te signale p !

[7] Rin : je confirme !

      Misao : t'étais pas censée être ma meilleure amie toi !!

      Rin : ça empêche pas ^____^

      Misao : mouais….

[8] Duo : c'est pas trop dur !

     Misao :*regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-à-3km-à-la-ronde-qu'elle-a-piqué-à-Heero*

      Duo : tricheuse c'est le regard de mon Hee-chan

      Misao : p

[9] Misao : héhé j'ai l'œil ^^

      Duo : -____-''''

      Misao : quoi ? et puis d'abord t'as rien à dire cette fic est sur FF7 pas sur GW

      Duo :ouais pour une fois c'est pas nous que tu tortures !

      Misao : * sourire shinigamieske * sa peu tjs s'arranger !

      Duo : Glups

[10] Itaï ça fait maleuuuuh heureusement que c'est pour les besoins du scénar…..

[11] Duo : tu sais que t'es intelligente toi ? Des loups affamés qui s'approchent de toi en te regardant comme un steak cuit à point ils sont pas amicaux ?

       Misao : j'te proute frère indigne !

[12] Super Misao à la rescousse ! ^^

       Séphy :   -____-'''''

       Misao: *saute au cou de Séphy** *** Séphyyyyyyy sama à moi ! ^^ l'es parti Duo ?

       Séphy : hmm….

[13] Rin : je sais depuis le début j'ai l'air un peu conne avec mon air ahuri style O_o ! mais bon pas d'inquiétude j'vais finir par m'y habituer à c'foutu monde !

       Barret : Nan mais j'ten pris l'est très bien mon monde et puis quand on voit à quoi ressemble le tien……

       Rin : ….

       Misao : si t'arrêtait de râler au moin dans notre monde on a pas des monstres qui nous sautent dessus toutes les 30 sec et en plus nous et ben on a pas le bonbon rose !:p

       Barret : effectivement c'est un très bon argument ! vous me faites un peu de place ?

        Rin : tu rêves ! je croyais que notre monde il était moins bien que le tien ? :p

       Misao : Dommage Barret elle est plus têtue qu'une mule (comme moi d'ailleur mais bon…).

       Barret : % #$ # !

       Cid : et c'est moi qui dit ça !

       Misao : bon cassez vous on écrit des notes ici pas une fic entière !

       Barret et Cid : Gomen…

[14] tjs pour les incultes ^^ c'est l'arme de mon frérot !

(15] Duo : dis donc c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi !

        Rin : tu parles pour toi là j'espère !

        Duo : non pour toi !^___^

        Rin : t'as un problème ? sinon j'appelle ta sœur pour qu'elle vienne te martyriser dans une autre fic !* regard sadique *

         Misao : ki parle de martyriser les G-boys ? en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne j'était à cours d'inspi pour mon bal de noël ds une mission bien mouvementée !

        Sephy : un peu de pub n'a jamais fait de mal hein Misao !

        Misao : *sourire angélique* bah nan comme tu voi Sephy-chou !

        Sephy : *regard noir*….

[16] sa veut dire épée de foudre ou un truc kom sa ^^

(17] Que de suspens ! Qui est ce mystérieux étranger qui fait frémir d'horreur la courageuse Misao ?

       Rin : * fout une tape derrière le crâne de Misao* baka !

       Misao : * se frotte le crâne * ita !

       Rin : bien fait !

       Misao : Maiheuuuuuuuuuuh !


	2. Avalanche s'agrandit

Titre : Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Autrices :Misao et Rin

Base : FF7

Genre : portnaoak délire

Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha 

Disclaimer : bon les perso sont toujours pas à nous sauf Misao et Rin alors on essaiera de pas trop les martyriser ( j'ai dit on essaiera^^).

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 2 : Avalanche s'agrandit

« -Mi-chan ça va ? t'as rien ? s'inquiéta son amie en se précipitant vers elle.

-C'est pas possible c'est pas possible c'est pas possible…… ne cessait de marmonner la nattée.

-Agru ? s'étonna Rin du comportement de la brune.

-Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle elle est juste un peu sonnée la rassura le « sauveur » de Misao en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

-Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah bava la jeune fille complètement déconnectée.

-Moi sonnée ?! s'écria la jeune fille en se précipita vers le garçon, Deathscythe en main, j'vais montré si j'suis sonnée Cloud !

-Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? s'étonna le dit Cloud pas du tout impressioné.

-Tu connais ce bisho ? s'étonna Rin en retrouvant ses esprits.

-Bien sur ! c'est Cloud Strife le héros de ffVII lui répondit son amie comme si c'était évident.

-Tu veux dire que…Nan tu charie…hallucina t'elle .

-Et si Rin-chan on est dans le jeu et maintenant je dois la vie à Cloud T____________T

-hmm…hmm toussota le blond pour montrer qu'il était toujours là. C'est quoi cet histoire de jeu et comment connaissez vous mon nom ? s'impatienta t'il.

-C'est simple puisque j'ai fini ce foutu j….Hmm hmm 

-euh private Jocke répondit Rin en souriant baillonnant son amie de sa main.

-Euh…Rin c'est ca ?

-Oui Cloud ?

-Je crois qu'elle est en train d'étouffer l !

-Euh…oups ! répondit la jeune fille en ôtant sa main.

-T___________T maintenant je dois 2 fois la vie à Cloud enfin bon j'crois que j'dois quand même t'en remercier…..Merci Cloud articula la nattée très difficilement.

-De rien…Bon si vous ne voulez pas me dire d'où vous connaissez mon nom et qui vous êtes vraiment, libre à vous. Mais vous avez l'air de savoir bien vous battre donc vous pouvez vous joindre à mon groupe pour détruire la Shinra et tuer Sephiroth »

A cette dernière parole Misao resserra sa main sur deathscythe, folle de rage et prête à bondir sur l'ex SOLDAT. Rin anticipant la catastrophe (faut dire que Misao arrête pas de la bassiner à longueur de temps avec son Sephy-chou d'amour     -______-''') décida de changer de conversation.

« -Ouais on est d'accord pour vous aider à détruire la Shinra s'exclama t'elle en s'interposant entre les deux.

-Et pour Sephiroth ? questionna Cloud.

-Si jamais tu touches à un seul cheveu de Sephy …..s'emporta la jeune fille une lueur folle dans les yeux.

-Bon alors ils est où le reste du groupe ? demanda Rin en affichant un sourire forcé.

-Par là lâcha le blond étonné par la réaction de la jeune nattée. »

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent alors Cloud, Rin faisant bien attention à ce que Misao ait éteint sa faux. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à un petit village que Misao supposa être Kalm. Ils entrèrent à l'auberge où le reste du groupe attendait Cloud. Rin tomba sur les fesses devant l'étrange compostion du groupe : Une jeune fille brune habillée tout de rose tenant un grand bâton à la main, un grand noir baraqué avec une sorte de canon à la place de la main droite, une autre jeune femme brune habillée d'un mini short noir et d'un débardeur blanc mettant largement en valeur ses formes, et une sorte de canidé mi-chien mi-lion avec une tite flamèche au bout de la queue et un grand XIII tatoué sur une épaule. Contrairement à son amie qui se demandait où elle était tombée, Mi-chan se précipita vers chacun des persos très enjouée en leur disant un petit mot chacun.

« -Barret chouette canon ! j'peux toucher dit ???

-Nan répondit le géant en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

-Messant ! lui lança Misao en affichant une tite moue boudeuse avant de passer à une nouvelle cible. Tifa je suis super contente de te voir en vrai mais je suis désolée pour toi t'as une autre rivale pour Cloud et elle est plus dangereuse pour toi que l'bonbon rose. D'toute façon je vois pas c'que vous y trouver enfin bref t'en fait pas Sephy est 100 fois mieux !.Red XIII chéri j'suis ta plus grande fan j't'adore lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant la crinière. Ah l'bonbon rose t'as vu bah ma copine elle est plus mignonne que toi t'as aucune chance avec Cloud ! héhé…s'exclama la jeune fille avant d'être coupée dans sa folie par une tite tape sur l'arrière de la tête donnée très gentiment(pas tant que ça en fait) par son amie.

-T'as pas un peu fini oui ! j'passe pour quoi maintenat je viens de me faire deux ennemies alors que j'ai pas dit un mot ! merci ! s'exclama celle-ci.

-On peut savoir qui c'est ? demanda Barret à Cloud en désignant les deux jeunes filles.

-C'est Rin et ???

-Misao le coupa celle-ci. On est d'excellentes combattantes et on se joint à vous pour détruire la Shinra mais pas touche à Sephy !

-Sephy ? demanda bêtement le bonbon rose.

-Bah oui Sephiroth neuneu ! pas futée la cetra !

-Oh non…soupira Rin devant l'imbécilité de son amie

-Vous voulez sauver Sephiroth ?! mais de quel côté vous êtes au juste ? demanda Barret passablement énervé.

-Du votre bien entendu ! répondit précipitamment la propriétaire du psycho blade, sentant venir les problèmes.

-Je crois pas avoir tout bien compris intervint Tifa vous êtes de notre côté et vous voulez sauvez le « grand » Séphiroth.

-Le grand Séphiroth ? mais non pas du tout Mi-chan parle d'un ami à nous qu'on surnomme comme ça parce que……parce que…..

-parce que c'est comme ça private jocke ! continua très intelligemment (tu parles -___-''' )la nattée.

-Voilà c'est ça ! affirma Rin avec un grand sourire qui sonnait faux. Merci ! souffla-t-elle à sa meilleure amie en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ?

-Itai ! tu veux pas arrêter de me taper dessus j'vais avoir des bleus après et Sephy voudra pu de moi ! et puis qu'ils essayent de nous tuer ils auront à faire à Deathscythe !

-Et toi t'as pas fini de râler ! Essayons plutôt de savoir ce qu'on peut faire pour les aider !

-Maieuh je veux pas moi je veux voir Sephy ! »

Devant le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-microscopique-à-30-km-à-la-ronde-qu'elle-a-piqué-à-Heero de son amie, Misao alla se planter devant Cloud.

« -T'es messanteuh Rin-chan ! puisque c'est comme ça…la jeune fille sauta au coup du blond et lui déposa un poutou sur la joue ! Merci d'mavoir sauver la vie à deux reprises t'es mon héro ! lui sussura t'elle en lui faisant ses chibi eyes. _Irk qu'est-ce qui m'a pris vite du désinfectant j'ai embrassé Cloud Strife !_ pensa t'elle en se tournant vers son amie qui lui lança une nouvelle fois son regard-qu'elle-a-piqué-à-Heero-et-qui-fait-même-pas-peur-enfin-peut-être-un-peu-quand-même _Oups elle va me tuer^^_

_-Je vais la tuer ! _pensa Rin, méga jalouse en regardant son EX-meilleure amie pendue au cou de SON chéri. _Je vais faire un malheur !_ »

Cloud détacha la jeune fille toujours scotchée à lui et se tourna vers Rin en lui faisant un clin d'œil et son p'tit sourire charmeur avant d'annoncer au reste du groupe :

« -Rin et Misao restent donc avec nous pour nous aider dans notre mission. maintenant vous avez quartier libre on part demain à la première heure. »

A suivre…

Notes de Misao :

Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience vu le nombre de review qu'on a reçu^^. Comment ça je suis sarcastique ?Moi ? Pas du tout^^ Sinon que va t'il se passer dans le chapitre suivant ? Rin va t'elle tuer Misao, Cloud va t'il…bon j'arrête là mes conneries sinon je vais me faire tuer^^ Sisi j'vous jure elle a déjà essayé quand j'ai embrassé Cloud et pourtant c'était que sur la joue… Bon bah voilà je vais laisser Rin vous faire ses notes et je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit ce chapitre sous le joug de mon oppresseur j'ai nommé Rin !^^ mais non j'plaisante j'me marre super bien à écrire cette fic avec 

Rin-chan-chérie que j'adore !^^

Notes de Rin :

Ben voilà le deuxième chapitre est déjà fini ! Pour le troisième, que vont faire nos amis de leur temps libre…… ? Surprise^^ tout ce que j'peux vous dire c'est que si ça continue y'en a une qui va pas faire long feu…..sinon si vous avez aimé cette fic (ou pas) reviews please  *chibi eyes * (parce qu'on en a pas reçu une seule T_______T ) ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^


	3. une vile pas si Kalm que ça

Titre : Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Autrices :Misao et Rin

Base : FF7

Genre : portnaoak délire

Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha 

Disclaimer : 

Grr  j'my colle parce que Rin veut pas le faire sous prétexte qu'elle a fait le dernier (« je » c'est Misao hein !^^) Bon alors comme faut que je le dise…les persos sont toujours pas à nous T_____T sauf Misao et Rin bien sur vu que c'est nous^^ sinon même si cette histoire a pas l'air de vous passionner des masses voilà la suite^^ Bonne lecture !!!!

Chapitre 3 : une ville pas si Kalm que ça !

Cloud ayant anoncé le quartier libre, Rin, en colère contre son amie qui s'était honteusement pendu au cou de SON homme [1], partit de l'auberge en courant, furax à mort.

«- _Je la déteste je la déteste je la déteste[2] pensa t'elle, pestant contre la nattée._

_-Bah qu'es qu'il lui prend ? pensa cette dernière. Bon pas grave^^ maintenant c'est l'heure de faire du Shopping Sephy ne voudra jamais de moi habillée comme ça !^^[3] »_

Misao partit donc de son côté dans l'espoir de trouver une boutique ouverte. Elle arriva devant une série de magasins et entra dans l'un d'eux qui vendait des fringues.

« -Ohayo minna-san !s'exclama t'elle en poussant la porte de la boutique. Il me faudrait des vêtements pour moi et mon amie… »

Pendant ce temps, Barret était au bar avec Tifa et Nanaki. Barret voulait faire concurrence à Reno, Tifa remplaçait le barman et Nanaki regardait tout cela d'un œil impassible.Quant à la cetra…. On en parlera pas pour pas choquer les lecteurs trop sensibles….^______________^

Alors que le reste d'Avalanche vaquait à ses « occupations », leur chef s'était mis en tête de retrouver Rin qui était partie trop prestement à son goût.Il la retrouva en train de se faire draguer par un gros mammouth[4] qui commençait à devenir trop pressant pour elle.

« - Vous allez me lâcher oui ?! demanda Rin avec ses yeux revolvers[5]._S'il continue il va prendre mon shin raïkogen dans la gueule c'ui la ! C'est pas le moment j'suis assez énervée comme ça ! »_

Mais le gros balèze ne lui laissa même pas le temps de sortir sa psycho blade et la prit par le bras violemment, lui soufflant son haleine fétide au visage.[6]

« -Elle vous a dit de la lacher s'éxclama Cloudy en arrivant sur son beau cheval blanc (oups…je divague un peu) [7] (reprenons^^) Elle vous a dit de la lâcher intervint Cloudy en s'interposant arme en main.

-Qu'est ce tu veux minus ! Retourne voir ta môman c'est pas un endroit pour les gosses ici barrit le mamouth.

-De quoi ? tu viens de dire quoi l ? rugit Rin[8] en se libérant de la désagréable paluche du géant. Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Alors comme ça tu te crois de taille contre Cloud ? Pauvre type va ! lança t'elle en lui crachant au visage et en lui esquintant légèrement ( juste un gros coup de pied^^) les bijoux de famille ! Tiens ça calmera ta libido et ça te passera l'envie de dire du mal de MON Cloudy chéri !

Le mammouth maintenant castré partit en courant et alla se réconforter devant un verre avec son nouveau compagnon de beuverie j'ai nommé Barret[9].Pendant ce temps, Rin, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire [10], se retrouva rouge comme la plus rouge de toutes les pivoines rouges.

« _Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ! pensa t'elle une main sur le front. »_

« -Euh…Ca va Rin t'as rien ? demanda l'ex-Soldat

-Oui…oui balbutia celle-ci

-Et dire que c'est moi qui venait t'aider ! plaisanta t'il. Quel caractère il reviendra pas de si tôt ajouta t'il en lui faisant son deuxième clin d'œil de la journée. Au fait comment tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure j'ai pas bien entendu ? »

Se demandant s'il était sourd comme un pot ( faut dire qu'elle était au bord de l'hystérie quand elle avait crié par mégarde cette dernière phrase) ou s'il faisait exprès pour qu'elle répète, elle ne savait plus que dire.

« - ….Eh bien….en fait euuuh…..c'est-à-dire…..si tu veux savoir j'étais en colère et …..je savais plus trop ce que je disais….

- Ca ne me donne toujours pas la réponse à ma question !

- …… eh bien je t'ai appelé…….elle aspira un grand bol d'air et sortit d'une toute petite voix… mon Cloudy chéri……

- J'avais donc bien entendu dit-il une lueur maligne dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? t'avais parfaitement compris et tu m'as fait répéter ? s'indigna la jeune fille.

- C'était juste pour l'entendre une deuxième fois. Et puis t'es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis…..

- Baka ! dit t'elle doucement. » 

Cloud lui adressa alors un sourire tendre et lui releva doucement la tête. Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre [11] durant un instant privilégié. Au moment où Cloud allait ouvrir la bouche[12], il fut interrompu par une folle furieuse qui passait dans le coin.

« - Rin-chan tu fais plus la tête ? Tu sais quoi j'ai fait les boutiques et j'ai trouvé des fringues supers pour nous ! Comme ça, on aura plus l'air du coin et puis avec tes vêtements touts tâchés t'étais pas top ! Bon allez viens on va les essayer je veux ton avis pour une tenue que….. »

Pendant que la nattée continuait joyeusement de parler sans se soucier qu'on l'écoute ou non , Cloud et Rin se regardaient navrés :

« - _C'est pas vrai c'est une plaie ma meilleure amie _pensa t'elle_. Elle se rend même pas compte elle continue à sourire  -_____-  !_

-Je te retrouve plus tard… lui chuchota Cloud à l'oreille, déçu de l'arrivée de Misao mais quand même amusé par le débit de paroles impressionnant de la brunette. »

Puis il partit en lui envoyant un p'tit clin d'œil [13]. Rin soupira et entreprit de faire taire son amie qui n'avait rien remarqué pour placer deux mots :

« - Mi-chan ! dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. C'est bon on va y aller à ton magasin et tu me raconteras ce que t'as vu en chemin oki ?

- oki répondit-elle avant de se retourner…..Bah …..il est où Cloud ?

- Laisse tomber on y va !_C'est bizarre comme des fois on a envie de se taper la tête contre le mur _pensa la jeune fille. »

Puis les deux meilleures amies partirent à la boutique pour l'essayage……

Pendant ce temps, à l'auberge…

« - Bon elles font quoi les deux nouvelles ? s'impatienta Barret.

- Si je le savais je te le dirais ! répondit Cloud, irrité._Bon sang c'est pas possible ça fait deux heures que je les ai laissées. Pourvu que le mec qui a attaqué Rin soit pas revenu à la charge………… »_

Le bonbon rose, voyant Cloud les poings crispés et inquiet comme pas deux, se dit qu'elle avait bien du souci à se faire.

« - Bon ça suffit je vais les chercher ! »

Au moment où Cloud se levait de son siège, la porte s'ouvrit et le groupe put voir entrer deux jeunes filles mignonnes et habillées très sexy ( c'est nous ça héhé ^^ )Misao ressemblait à une panthère noire ( pour rester dans les animaux) : elle portait un haut noir asymétrique qui n'était pas coupé droit au niveau du nombril et dont la manche droite( y en a qu'une de toute façon !) était très large à la fin. Elle avait également un mini-short noir et des bottes plates….. noires ( pour changer ^^).Rin, quant à elle, ressemblait à la beauté suprême entre déesse et guerrière antique.Elle portait un débardeur blanc et court et une mini-jupe couleur prune ( avec un short en dessous bien entendu) qui mettaient en valeur sa poitrine, son ventre plat et ses jambes parfaites.. Elle était chaussée comme son amie de bottes noires mais à talon, ce qui la rendait MAGNIFIQUE ![14]

Devant ce spectacle d'une rare beauté, Avalanche resta sur le cul ! Enfin surtout les mecs parce que Tifa et l'bonbon rose elles étaient plutôt super jalouses ! Quant à Nanaki, fauve dans l'âme et physiquement, il aimait tout particulièrement Misao déguisée en panthère rose…..euh noire pardon ^^…et se dit qu'il devrait aller rapidement la voir pour savoir si elle voulait pas avoir des p'tits chatons avec lui !Au milieu du silence admiratif qui régnait, un cri épouvanté se fit entendre…

« - Oooh mon Dieu ! Mi-chan j'ai oublié d'acheter des rubans pour mes cheveux je peux pas combattre les cheveux détachés !s'exclama Rin au bord de l'apoplexie.

- T'as raison faut qu'on y retourne ! répondit son amie.

- alors je vais avec vous il commence à faire nuit et ça peut devenir dangereux ! s'empressa de dire Cloud ne voulant plus quitter son amoureuse ^^.

- J'croyais qu'elles faisaient partie du groupe justement parce qu'elles savaient se battre et se défendre toutes seules ? ronchonna Barret.

- J'ai dit je vais avec elles ! répondit catégoriquement le chef incontesté du groupe. »[15]

Les deux amies accompagnées de Cloud retournèrent donc à leur magasin pour acheter des rubans pour que Rin puisse se faire deux couettes au niveau de la nuque.En sortant, Misao vit une ombre suspecte dehors et s'écria :

« - Rin regarde ! c'est la personne qui nous a fournit les armes quand on se battait….Hé vous l ! arrêtez vous ! 

- Attends mi-chan je sais comment faire pour l'arrêter ! » A ces mots, la jeune fille prit la psycho blade et s'en servit comme boomerang pour atteindre l'ombre. On entendit un grand BING ( ah sa sonne creux !) et le groupe vit avec effarement le spectre tomber à la renverse, frappé de plein fouet. Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit……..Après un petit moment :

« - Tu crois que tu l'as tu ? demanda brillament le bonbon rose.

- Rin …commença Misao d'un air qu'elle crut mécontent…

- _Oups je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…Oh la la elle va me tuer c'est sûr ! le fantôme est plus du tout en état d'être interrog ! pensa la bombe qui n'était pas blonde mais qui avait du l'être dans une autre vie ( désolé pour les blondes^^ )_

- Rin…reprit la nattée…t'es géniale tu l'as eu du premier coup ^^ ! s'exclama t'elle, rivalisant d'intelligence avec sa meilleure amie.( elle était p'têtre blonde elle aussi après tout ). Pendant que les deux amies se complimentaient « mais non voyons tu tires deux fois mieux que moi….etc » et que l'ombre assomée par la psycho blade gisait inanimée sur le sol, Cloud se demanda comment il avait fait pour tomber sous le charme d'une fille pareille…..[16]

A suivre…..

[1] Misao : possessive en plus ! 

Rin : bah quoi c'est moi qui l'ai remarqué et qui l'aime d'abord euh !

Misao : t'en fait pas c'est pas moi qui vais te le piquer !

[2]Misao : j'comprends pas comment c'est possible de détester quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que moi !^_______________^

[3] Rin : eh c'est reparti avec son Sephy-chou ! -____- 

Duo : ouais sa faisait longtemps ! -_____-

Sephy : bah quoi il est hyper trop kawai mon homme a moi ^^ *tites nétoiles ds les yeux*

Rin et Duo : -_________-'''''''

[4] expression maxwellienne (de la jumelle hein pas du jumeau) faut pas nous en vouloir ^^

[5] Rin : no comment mi-chan !

Misao: *chante* Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue....

[6]Misao :Bon là c'est moi qui prend le relais parce que Rin en a marre de mes comentaires ^^(je vois vraiment pas pourquoi) en tout cas préparez vous z'alez souffrir niark !

[7] Rin : je suis pas responsable j'vous assure c'est mi-chan qui délire -_______-'''''''''''

[8]mammouth vs lion…..qui va gagner ? 

[9] puis passablement bourré il s'en alla conter fleurette à la vendeuse de fleurs déguisée en bonbon rose (Misao : cherchez pas c'était pr le jeu de mot^^)

Duo : moi même bourré j'irai pas la voir ^^ elle me fait trop penser à la réléchose -____-

[10] « tilt » bruit d'une tite ampoule qui s'allume sur la tête de Rin

Rin : Mi-chan ta fini oui  _ 

[11]Misao : sortez les violons^^

Rin : et c'est reparti -_____-''''''

[12] pour parler petits pervers ! vous croyez quoi ?^^

[13] c'était quand même le troisième de la journée !

Rin : on dit jamais deux sans trois ^^

Misao : méfie toi à force ça va devenir un tic chez lui ^^

[14] Misao : on se demande bien qui c'est qu'écrit^^

Rin : :p  oh toi la panthère noire hein va voir dehors si Nanaki il y est sa lui fera plaisir ! ^^

Misao : Oh ca va hein je suis pas zoophile et contrairement à toi je fais pas la charité^^

Rin : je vous préviens chers lecteurs sa va se terminer très mal ! *sort un revolver* je vais la tuer ! *on entend un BANG*

Misao : ………..apprend a tirer Rin-chan et puis d'abord t'avais pas besoin de prendre un flingue rappelle toi la note 5 elle a les yeux revolver….^_______________^ sinon moi aussi j'tadore !

Rin : peuh si j'avais voulu j'taurais tuer je suis le meilleur tireur de tout l'univers ! *boude*

Misao : mais je n'en doute pas une seconde !^^

Rin : ………peuh faux-cul va ! -______-'''

[15]Rin : Mon Cloudy c'est le meilleur ! *mains jointes et yeux remplis d'étoiles* Agaaaaaaaaah !

Misao : -______________-''''''''

[16] Rin : Ya qu'a me regarder pour comprendre *air supérieur pas du tout crédible*

Misao : -_____-''''''

Rin : Bah quoi c'est vrai non ? ^^*sourire angélique pas trop crédible non plus*

Misao : no comment… -___-''''

Notes de Rin : Voilà c'était la suite de notre délire ^^  j'espère que sa vous a plu ! pardon pour toutes les notes on avait fait un effort au 2e chapitre mais là j'crois qu'on s'est un peu lâchées ! Toujours pas de reviews je suis au bord de la dépression T______T la fic va surement bientôt s'arrêter……non mais pi koi encore !  tant pis pour vous si vous voulez pas  nous donner de reviews on continuera quand même na :p ! 

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^ 

Notes de Misao : Ayé enfin la suite on pourra dire que vous avez été particulièrement nombreux à nous la demander et oui c'est ça la vie de star^^. Bon plus sérieusement je suis triste toujours pas une seule review T___T non mais c'est quoi ce travail z'étes vraiment pas sérieux ! _ Sinon tant pis pour vous même si vous laisser pas de review le massacre va continuer encore et encore p En fin bref c'que j'essaie de vous dire c'est REVIEW PLEASE *chibi eyes* Sinon j'éspere que ça vous a plus sinon tant pis pour vous parce que nous on a adoré l'écrire pas vrai Rin-chan ? ( Rin : tout à fait ^^) Sinon nos deux superbes intelligentes, génialissimes héroines (et j'en oublie sinon on y passerait la vie^^) vont elles enfin découvrir qui est le mystérieux inconnu, Cloud va t'il sortir avec Rin, Nanaki va t'il demandé à Misao d'avoir des chatons, Le mamouth à t'il désoulé et se rend il compte avec quoi il a passer la nui(si oui j'le plain^^) ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre….ou pas^^ Bon bah enjoy pour la suite (vous allez souffrir niark!)


	4. l'inconnu se dévoile

Titre : aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Autrices : Rin et Misao

Base : FFVII

Genre : portnaoak, délire

Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha 

Disclaimer :

Rin : bon c'est à moi de le faire cette fois-ci    -________-  …….alors les persos blablabla…..pas à nous blablabla…….sauf Misao et Rin blablabla……..on touche pas d'argent dessus blablabla……..Voilà  c'est fait ^^ 

***= un peu plus tard

Chapitre 4 : l'inconnu se dévoile

« -Vous comptez le laisser par terre longtemps interrogea Cloud

-toi qu'es si fort Cloudy tu vas nous la porter jusqu'à l'auberge sitoplé lui répondit Misao en lui adressant un sourire plein de dents.

-Evidement ça retombe sur moi ! 

-S'il te plaît Cloud ! demanda Rin d'une voix douce en lui faisant ses chibi eyes dont elle avait le secret .

-Vi Cloudy c'est toi l'homme de la situation ! héhé et pis d'abord t'as pas l'choix on peu pas la laisser par terre moi j'ai pas envie de la porter et tu peu pas laisser ta Rin-chérie le faire !^^

-Grumph ! marmonna le blond en soulevant l'inconnu sur ses épaules faisant retomber la capuche qui dissimulait son visage révélant une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux oreilles pointues. 

-Ah regarde Mi-chan c'est une jeune fille …elfe en plus ! 

- Ouais c'est pas très glorieux pour toi de l'avoir assomée ! rétorqua son amie.

- Oh ça va je l'ai pas tuée non plus ! bouda Rin……Dis donc elle est super belle !

-T'inquiète pas elle est beaucoup moins jolie que vous ! dit gentiment Cloud pour faire retrouver le sourire à Rin. 

-Evidement qu'on est plus belles qu'elle !^^ on est les plus belles du monde !^^ merci de t'en être aperçu Cloudy tu remonte dans mon estime s'exclama la nattée»

Le petit groupe bien animé partit donc pour l'auberge…..

***    

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, la lumière l'éblouissant. Une fois les yeux complètement ouverts, elle vit sept visages penchés au-dessus d'elle, certains avec l'air inquiet, d'autres plutôt étonnés et d'autres encore avec des visages peu engageants plus la folle de service avec la même expression que d'habitude.

« -Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?dit-elle.

-Eh bien….commença Rin…

-Alors voilà interrompit Misao, le grand black énervé(bah oui il en marre de ces filles qui s'incrustent ^^) et le bonbon rose jaloux parce que t'es plus belle qu'elle c'est Barret et Aerith. La brune là c'est Tifa , le fauve à l'air surpris ( c'est vrai c'est quoi toutes ces filles qui débarquent !)c'est Nanaki, les deux amoureux c'est Cloud et ma meilleure amie Rin et moi c'est Misao ! conclut la nattée en reprenant son souffle. Et là vous êtes à l'auberge de Kalm, dans une chambre de mauvais goût qui…..

-Stop Mi-chan c'est bon on a compris ! coupa Rin passablement énervée. Bon Avalanche vous voulez bien sortir s'il vous plaît on voudrait lui parler en priv

-Ben pourquoi ? nous aussi on veut savoir qui c'est ! demanda le bonbon rose niaisement.

-Parce que c'est comme ça tu discutes pas ! s'exclama Misao. »

Le groupe se prépara donc à sortir, même Cloud qui ne voulait pas embêter les filles, lorsque Rin le rattrapa :

«-Attends Cloud tu peux rester ! Après tout c'est toi le chef ![1]

-Très bien si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Il ne restait donc plus que quatre personnes dans la pièce. Après un petit moment de silence, Rin parla :

« -Alors peut-tu nous dire qui tu es ?

-Je m'appelle Lyriel, je suis une elfe et je suis….euh…comment dire….l'envoyée de Gaiha et ma mission est de la sauver. Je suis le fruit de l'union de Gaiha et de votre Terre et je suis faite de mako et de matière organique. 

-Merci pour le cours de bio mais c'est pas ça qu'on veut savoir !s'exclama Misao. C'est vous qui nous avez donné les armes hein ?

-C'est exact.

-Donc vous êtes de notre côté. Observa Cloud. C'est quoi cette histoire de deux mondes ?

-Ces deux jeunes filles n'appartiennent pas à Gaiha elles….expliqua la jeune elfe.

-Ouais bon ça on est déjà au courant la coupa la nattée ce que je veux savoir c'est de quoi vous devez protéger Gaiha si c'est de Sephy pas la peine de vous fatiguer l'est à moi pas touche !

-Votre « Sephy » n'est pas la plus grande menace pour Gaiha. Le véritable ennemi de Gaiha est Mickael  annonça l'elfe le regard voilé.

-Et on peu savoir qui c'est demanda Rin.

-Mickael est mon ami d'enfance dès notre naissance il a été dit que je serais une incarnation de Gahia et qu'il serait celle du météore capable de la détruire Cependant selon nos destinées nous avons grandis ensembles et nous sommes devenus très proches répondit la jeune fille le regard de plus en plus voilé. Il était très attentif et protecteur avec moi. Cependant il n'y a pas longtemps, il est entré dans une fureur folle et m'a annoncé qu'il détruirait Gaiha. La malédiction commence a se réaliser et je dois anéantir Mickael pour le bien de Gaiha.

-C'est bien beau ce que vous dites mais pourquoi tenez vous à tout prix à tuer celui que vous aimez ? l'interrogea Misao avec son tact habituel

-Que….

-Mais oui c'est vrai j'trouves pas ça normal ! Vous l'aimez bien non ? Alors pourquoi vous devriez le supprimer ? 

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Si je ne fais rien, il va détruire Gaiha et puis la Terre et toutes les formes de vie qui existent…Je ne peux pas le laisser faire !s'écria t-elle, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. C'est ma destinée….continua t-elle tristement, je ne peux pas y échapper.

-Vous avez déjà essayé de le persuader d'arrêter ? interrogea Rin. D'après ce que vous avez dit, vous ne lui étiez pas totalement indifférent non ? Peut être redeviendrait-il celui que vous connaissiez.

-J'ai déjà essayé croyez-moi ! Mais ça n'a pas marché….C'est pour cela que je me suis résignée à faire appel à vous et à vous emmener sur Gaiha.

-Et pourquoi nous ? demanda Rin Qu'es ce qu'on a de spécial ?

-Vous êtes les seules capables de mener à bien cette mission bien que je ne sache pas encore comment. Lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Cool pour une foi c'est nous les vrais héros s'écria Misao enjouée.

-Et c'est réparti marmonnèrent Rin et Cloud synchrones.

-Au fait Riel qu'elle âge t'as (je préfère te tutoyer c'est plus sympas^^)

-Misao ! grogna Rin

-Bah quoi j'ai toujours rêver de voir un elfe en vrai^^

-457 ans.

-Waw la vache t'es super bien conservée ! dis tu peux me donner ton secret continua Misao sur sa lançée.

-Bon il est tard l'interrompit Cloud, voyant que la conversation partait en vrille. Vous devriez la laisser se reposer et en faire de même une longue journée de marche nous attend demain ! »

A suivre…

Notes de Rin : Alors voilà c'était le 4e chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu^^ au prochain on essaiera d'avancer un peu ce sera pas du luxe on est en train de prendre racine à Kalm  -____-''' sinon Syrul merci pour ta review ^^ ( faut dire que c'est la seule -____-'''')Pour les autres lecteurs les reviews ne sont pas interdites alors que sa vous plaise ou non reviews please *chibi eyes*. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^

Notes de Misao : pas aujourd'hui vous aurez de nouveau droit à mes magnifiques notes le jour ou vous laisserez une review et toc ! p

[1]Misao : tu parles c'est nous les chefs oui !


	5. un groupe bien agité!

Titre : Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Autrices : toujours les mêmes pas changé Rin et Misao

Base : FFVII

Genre : un peu tout en fait mais surtout délire

Aventures et Mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Disclaimer :

Bon bah c'coup ci c'est mon tour donc vous allez avoir droit au super disclaimer de Misao z'en avez de la chance

Sephy : Bon t'arrête tes conneries un peu --''''''

Misao : T'es même pas drôle d'abord Sephy puisque c'est comme ça je t'aime plus ;p nan en fait j'taime toujours mais je boude. Revenons a nos moutons.

Cid : b

Misao : fait pas attention a Cid Bon bah j'ai décidé qui z'étaient à nous mais z'inquiétez pas je vous laisse le bonbon rose je suis gentille hein

Rin : t'as pas fini oui ? yeux sévères c'est le disclaimer que tu fais pas un de tes délires dont tu as le secret ! Alors tu dis ce qu'il faut dire et tu pars pas en vrille ok ?

Misao : T'es même pas gentille d'abord ;p bon puisque la méssante Rin veut absolument que je le dise prends sa respi avant de reparler à toute vitesse encore plus vite que d'habitude sisi c'est possible y sont pas à nous part bouder dans un coin

Rin : tout ça pour un disclaimer --'''' la prochaine fois c'est moi qui le fais pas d'inquiétude

Sephy et Cloud: --'''''''

Misao : tiens pour une fois sont d'accord ces deux là y va neiger

Bon avant de commencer on veut remercier notre deuxième reviewer qui est une revieweuse en plus !Alors merci beaucoup à Linoa-Skywalker pour sa review

Misao :Avis a la populace ! pour tous ceux qui trouvent que le début ressemble beaucoup à celle de Deedo et Angie désolée je m'suis laissée emporter sur le coup faut dire que j'adore votre fic les filles vous la faites bientôt la suite ? bon sinon maintenant je pense que ça ressemble plus trop donc voil

Rin : héhé moi je suis responsable de rien je l'ai jamais lu c'te fic

Misao : c'était mon rire 

Rin : toujours obligée d'avoir le dernier mot c'est pénible --''''' ( combien vous pariez qu'elle va rajouter quelque chose ? )

Misao : héhé qu'est ce tu veux on se refait pas

Bon c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre d'enfer (Misao : et c'est Rin qui commence)

Rin : nan veu pas ! J'arrive à rien avec elle à côté --

Misao : rah l'excuse à 2 gils m'en fous c'est ton tour cocotte j'ai écrit le disclaimer tu commences la fic p

Rin : bon bah on va faire ce qu'on peut --   mais z'inquiétez pas j'la mets à contribution pour m'aider

Allez chapitre 5 : un groupe plutôt agit !

La nuit était tombée sur Kalm. Avalanche dormait tranquillement, sauf Misao qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, incapable de dormir.

« - Hé Rin tu dors ? demanda t-elle de sa douce voix criarde.

- Oui bien sûr que je dors ! grogna Rin. C'est même pour ça que je te parle neuneu ! T'arrête pas de parler et de remuer comment veux-tu que je dorme !

- Mais tu te rends compte c'est Lyriel qui nous a fait venir et elle pense qu'on peut sauver Gaiha ! c'est ……….trop génial non ?! s'exclama Misao.

-Misao si tu continue tu vas réveiller toute l'auberge ça suffit !

-C'est pas un peu fini ce bordel oui ? tonna Barret, tel un gros ours mal léché.

-Je crois que c'est déjà fait Rin chérie ! rétorqua la jeune fille avec son petit sourire angélique ( qui trompe personne !).

-Grumph pitié laisse-nous dormir on en parlera demain matin ok ? supplia sa meilleure amie. Demain je t'achète un Séphy en peluche promis mais s'il te plaît DORS ! sinon je sens que je vais rester de mauvaise humeur !

-Bonne nuit Rin-chérie-que-j'adore ! dit la nattée. »

Et elle s'enfonça dans les couvertures. Deux minutes après, alors que Rin commençait à s'endormir…. :

« -Rin tu vas vraiment me l'acheter ma peluche hein ? t'oublie pas ?

-_Mais c'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle va pas me laisser dormir !_

Mais qu'est-ce qui faut que je fasse pour avoir un peu de sommeil ? Que je t'étouffe avec ton oreiller ? hurla Rin, hors d'elle.

- Vous avez fini de gueuler ? On voudrait dormir nous ! Oh c'est pas possible ! Y'en a marre à la fin !s'époumona Barret.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais dormir alors la ferme ok ?! hurla Rin encore plus fort.

-C'est fini oui ?! cria un client. »

Finalement, toute l'auberge fut réveillée et la nuit se termina en baston générale pendant que Misao ronflait gentiment, exténuée par la dure journée.

Le lendemain, toute la bande se retrouva pour le petit-déjeuner, de mauvaise humeur, sauf une….

« -Aaaahum bailla Misao en s'étirant à la manière d'un chat. J'ai dormi comme un loir ( pour rester dans les animaux comme d'hab) ces lits sont supers ! Vous trouvez pas ?interrogea t-elle . Devant les regards meurtriers qu'elle reçut en réponse, elle resta interdite :Bah quoi ? qu'est-ce qui ya ? j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Celle-là alors elle est incroyable ! Tu l'as pêché ou ?demanda Barret, un cocard à l'œil qui rappelait la folle nuit qu'il avait passé, à Cloud.

-Laissez tomber elle est comme ça on la changera pas ! soupira Rin. Bon alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je pense qu'on va aller prendre des Cho…….

-Attendez attendez ! s'écria Misao. Avant tout ma Rin chérie doit me faire un cadeau ! Hein dit tu me l'offres ma peluche ? tu me l'as promis ! dit-elle avec une petite voix d'enfant.

-Tu manques pas d'air ! parce que tu m'as laissé dormir peut être ? rétorqua Rin, le nez dans son bol de cacao( eh oui ça existe la-bas c'est même du Nesquick ! oh pardon j'ai pas le droit de citer des marques !).

-Bah quoi c'est pas de ma faute si t'as le sommeil léger ! Moi j'ai bien dormi ! dit la nattée, montrant une frimousse avec des moustaches de chocolat.

-T'es épuisante ! soupira son amie. Ça va je vais te l'acheter ta peluche mais plus tard ok ? Pour l'instant on y va ! »

Et tout le monde sortit de l'auberge,Misao en tête toute contente[1].Seul Cloud resta à l'intérieur :

« -Non mais attendez vous savez même pas où faut aller ! Ils m'écoutent pas ! dit-il avec un soupir. C'est moi le chef quand même ! [2]

-Ne t'inquiète pas. dit une voix dans son dos. Elles savent ce qu'elles font ! Fais leur confiance tu verras elles seront une aide très précieuse pour vous !

-Ah Lyriel ! Vous êtes l ? ça va vous avez bien dormi ? Vous venez avec nous à Junon ?

-Non je dois parler au seigneur Elrond de Foncomb ( oups je crois qu'on s'est trompé de fic )C'est mon supérieur et je dois lui parler de vous répondit l'elfe. Tiens c'est un cadeau pour Misao donne le à Rin pour qu'elle lui offre. Vous passerez de meilleures nuits ! ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

 Puis un nuage bleu l'enveloppa et elle disparut, laissant un paquet emballé sur la table.Cloud le prit, un peu étonné, et rejoignit le groupe qui avait déjà bien avancé suivant Misao qui marchait toujours devant en chantonant. Cependant Rin restait un peu en retrait, étant apparemment la seule à s'être aperçu de l'absence du présumé chef du groupe et de l'elfe. Elle se sentit sourire lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme les rejoindre s'étonnant tout de même de l'absence de Lyriel.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? lui demanda t'elle.

-Je parlais avec Lyriel lui répondit il.

-Elle est passée o ? s'enquit la jeune fille ne voyant toujours pas l'elfe les rejoindre.

-Elle est partie elle m'a parlé de supérieurs à voir…Ah et elle m'a laissé ça aussi ajouta t'il en montrant le paquet. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu le donne à Misao et qu'on passerait de meilleures nuits. Je n'ai pas très bien compris….

-Ah ?! échappa la jeune fille en s'emparant du paquet tandis qu'une furie nattée se précipitait vers elle.

-Rin-chan tu te dépêche je veux voir les chocobo moiiiiiiiii piailla la jeune fille [3].

-Les choco kwa ? demanda son amie pendant que Cloud rejoignait le reste du groupe.

-Les chocobos ! répéta Misao.

-Des choco beaux ? c'est quoi ça ? ça s'mange ?

-Non ça se mange pas ! Bah suis moi et tu verra en plus c'est hyper kawai au fait c'est quoi le paquet que t'as dans la main ?

-Ah ça ?…..C'est pour toi tiens lui répondit la jeune fille en lui tendant le paquet que la nattée s'empressa de déchirer.

-Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est ma pelucheuuuuuuuuuuu marci Rin chérie j'tadore s'écria Misao en courant autour du groupe sa peluche à la main tout en s'exclamant : J'ai ma peluche Sephy j'ai ma peluche Sephy j'ai ma peluche Se….

-Stop !s'écria Rin, les yeux sévères, après l'avoir rattrappée. T'as intêret à la cacher et la sortir que le soir quand Avalanche ne pourra pas la voir sinon CON-FIS-QUE ok ? J'ai pas envie de me faire lapider moi !

-Messante c'est trop pas juste j'ai ma peluche Sephy et je peux même pas en profiter t'es trop pas zentilleuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! fit Misao.

-Ecoute Mi-chan t'as ta peluche non ? commença la jeune fille. Alors tu pourras en profiter le soir quand tu te coucheras et tu feras un gros câlin à ton Sephy d'amour. Mais maintenant si tu veux vraiment sauver le vrai, on a intêret à s'activer et pas traîner. Alors tu choisis quoi : qu'on se dispute encore une heure au sujet de ta peluche ou qu'on se dépêche d'aller voir le vrai ? termina t-elle, consciente d'avoir presque gagné la partie.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais faut y aller on a des gens à sauver ! s'écria la nattée, toute joyeuse à l'idée de voir son chéri et rangeant sa peluche. Allez Barret on se dépêche ! Et elle repartit en tête du groupe, les faisant se presser.

-Ouf ! Heureusement qu'elle est prévisible !se dit Rin. Peut être que je vais pouvoir dormir cette nuit ! »Et la jeune fille alla rejoindre Avalanche, déjà fatiguée avant que la journée ait vraiment commencée….

En fin de soirée, Cloud décida qu'il était temps de faire une halte pour passer la nuit. Au grand étonnement de tous, Misao ne broncha pas . Ils décidèrent de mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue suite à tous les combats auxquels elle avait participé (elle et Rin avait voulu participer à tous les combats). Cependant, en y repensant, cette idée était assez absurde vu qu'elle n'était jamais épuisée et qu'elle était en train d'embêter Barret.

« -Barret tu veux pas nous monter notre tente dis ?! lui demandait-elle en s'aggrippant à son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. »

Barret après avoir marmoner un truc du genre « elle m'épuise cette gamine » finit par accéder à sa requête, non sans râler. Pendant que les filles regardaient Barret en se faisant des petits coups d'œil complices, le bonbon rose et Tifa jetaient des regards envieux, furieuses[4]. Misao, en ayant soudain marre de rester planter là à rien faire[5], proposa d'aller voir aux alentours si des montsres ne s'approchaient pas trop du camp et partit donc avec Rin armes en main. Une fois qu'elles furent assez éloignées du camp, elles s'assirent sur une pierre (enfin Misao s'assit Rin préféra rester debout pour cause de peur chronique des insectes) et Misao enttama la conversation (hé oui faut bien qu'elle tienne son rôle de bavarde du groupe).

« -Riel nous a parlé d'un certain….Mickael. Il ressemble à quoi d'après toi ?

-…..je sais pas trop…répondit Rin en réfléchissant….hum je le verrais bien style beau brun ténébreux et tourment ! Pas toi ?

-Vi de toute façon ya presque que des bishos ici c'qu'est pas pour me déplaire mais je voulais savoir….d'après ce qu'elle a dit il doit être vachement fort non ?

-Oui c'est ce que Lyriel a dit…..mais il sera certainement pas aussi fort que nous ça c'est sûr on est les meilleures de tout l'univers !

-En tout cas ça va être génial de se battre contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort ! ca nous changera de ces monstres archi nuls. Héhé j'ai hate de le rencontrer le Mikanou ! jubila la jeune fille

-Oui t'as raison ! Mais faudra quand même faire attention….on sait pas ce qui peut arriver et un membre du groupe pourrait être blessé ou pire…et même nous d'ailleurs ! Tu te rappelles avec le loup ?dit-elle en frissonant rien que d'y penser. Tu aurais pu y rester !

-Si je meurs pense aux queues de phénix ! lui rétorqua la jeune fille en riant aux éclats.

-Aux quoi ????

-j'texpliquerais plus tard lui répondit la nattée en lui faisant un sourire espiègle.

-Encore ! T'en auras des choses à m'expliquer !…..Dis Mi-chan….hésita la jeune fille…..tu crois….. qu'on pourra rentrer chez nous un jour ?

-Je sais pas mais je….

-désolé de vous interrompre les filles mais Cloud m'a demandé de vous dire de rentrer au camp le repas est prêt les coupa RedXIII. »

Ils reprirent alors tous trois la direction du camp sous les babillages joyeux de Misao. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs flamboyants sortit de l'ombre, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.

« -Intéressant….Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec elles deux…Lyriel tu verras que j'aurai le dernier mot je vais retourner tes chères petites protégées contre toi et Gaiha ne sera plus sans que je n'ai rien à faire songea t'il à voix haute avant de disparaître comme il était venu dans un rire diabolique…. »

Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes filles ne se rendaient pas compte du danger qui approchait,  Misao trop occupée à dire à son amie de vérifier si le bonbon rose n'avait pas mis du cyanure dans sa nourriture, vu les regards jaloux qu'elle lui lançait depuis que Cloud et elle avaient partagé le même verre[6].

                                                                                                                                   A suivre

[1] Misao : Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa je vais avoir mon sephy je vais avoir mon sephy je vais avoir mon sephy…..

[2] Rin : pardon mon chéri la prochaine fois on t'écoutera promis ! désolééééééééée tu m'aimes toujours hein ?

Cloud : mode iceberg style hee-chan hnn…..

[3] R&M : pour rester dans les animaux comme d'hab maintenant vous avez compris

[4]Tifa & bonbon rose : bah c pas juste nous on doit monter notre tente toutes seuleuuuuuuuuuh ! les garçons nous ont pas proposé de nous aider 

Rin : qu'est-ce vous voulez vous avez pas les bons atouts

Misao : vi par rapport à nous vous faites pas le poids

Séphy & Cloudy : --''''''''''

M&R : bah koi ? yeux innocents

[5]Misao : bah vi c'aurait été Sephy je s'rais resté mater mais là Barret….

[6]Misao : comme dirait Nakatsu c'est un baiser indirect héh

Rin : pour les incultes ki comprennent pas allez lire magnolia

Misao : héhé t'as fait une rime Rin-chan !

Rin : ça y est je suis contaminée --''''''

Misao : mdr re rime

Rin : j'arrête là je vais encore faire une gaffe ! --'''''''' marmonne l'est chiante avec ses rimes je peux plus rien dire…..

Misao : bah tu fais pu de rime ? si c'est comme ca je vais voir Sephy ! Sephy-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Rin : pauv fille --'''''' ça devient grave………

Misao : non mais je t'en pris tu croi ke t'es mieux avec Cloudy (rimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Rin : épuisée nerveusement ……….

Notes de Misao :

Bah…………je suis pressée alors….en plus on a eu qu'une review de plus………donc je passe la main à Rin-chérie

Notes de Rin : Bon puisque j'ai le choix je vais parler ! Alors voilà c'est ENFIN le 5e chapitre qui a eu beaucoup de mal à voir le jour suite à une divergeance d'opinion des autrices……Mais bon ya pu de problèmes on espère que vous avez aimé et même si ça vous plaît pas REVIEWS PLEASE ****chibi eyes!Voil la prochaine fois nos deux amies vont sûrement arriver à Junon et découvrir plein de choses sur Mickanou et le reste alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre  


	6. bataille d'oreillers et cassage de bonbo...

Titre : Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Autrices :Misao et Rin les meilleures autrices de l'univers

Base : FFVII

Genre : portnaoak, gros délires enfin tout quoi

Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Disclaimer :

Rin : bon évidemment vu que c'est chacun son tour c'est moi qui m'y colle --''''''

Alors les persos sont pas à Misao mais y sont à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Surtout mon Cloudy chéri que j'adoretites nétoiles dans les yeux et puis je pique aussi Sephy mais je laisse le bonbon rose et Tifnouille à leurs créateurs respectifs parce que moi j'en veux pasVoilà bon c'est parti pour le chapitre 6Bonne lecture et……

Misao : hephephep retient Rin qui s'apprêtait à s'enfuir de quel droit tu oses me piquer MON Sephy regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue et pis arrête de délirer y sont pas plus à toi qu'à moi --

Rin : ça te va bien de me dire d'arrêter de délirer ! Et pis ton regard y m'impressionne pas du tout……ou alors juste un petit peu…..part bouder

Misao : héhé voit Sephy passer dans le coin mon Sephy sama de moiiiiiiiiiii lui saute dessus yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Réponse à notre revieweuse Lin : merci pour ta review et pour Elrond c'était juste un ptit délire faut pas faire attention ça nous arrive de temps en temps on t'empêche pas de nous envoyer une autre review pour ce chapitre Kissouuuuuuus

Chapitre 6 : batailles d'oreillers et cassage de bonbon rose……

Après avoir dîner et que Rin ait assuré à Misao que non il n'y avait pas de cyanure dans son verre, chacun rejoignit sa tente, laissant au bonbon rose et à la barman le soin de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle.Une fois qu'elles furent dans la tente, Misao s'empressa de sortir sa peluche de son sac.

« - Raaah il est trop trop kawai mon Sephy de moi en peluche ! piailla la nattée en câlinant la peluche, affichant une moue enfantine.

-T'as pas fini de fantasmer sur une peluche ! râla son amie.

-Oh ça va hein ! toi tu fantasmes bien sur un Soldat et c'est réciproque et z'étes pas foutu de vous mettre ensemble !rétorqua la brunette.

-Tu cherches la guerre tu vas l'avoir !s'exclama Rin, un sourire sadique aux lèvres en fauchant la peluche de son amie.

-Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh rends la moi Rin-chan ! l'implora t'elle avec des yeux chibis pleins de larmes.

-Nan !lui répondit son amie sadique jusqu'au bout.

-Tu l'auras voulu !assura la nattée, ses yeux amétysthes pétillant d'une lueur étrange et affichant un de ses plus beaux sourires shinigamiesques. »

Elle se saisit de son oreiller et l'envoya à son amie qui, trop amusée par les réaction de la baka de service, ne parvint pas à l'éviter.

« -Tu vas me payer ça !s'exclama t'elle un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle se saisissait à son tour de son coussin après avoir mis la peluche derrière elle de façon à ce que la nattée ne puisse la récupérer.

-héhé viens je t'attends ! lui répondit son amie, un grand sourire provoquateur sur les lèvres ».

C'est ainsi qu'une impitoyable bataille de polochon débuta entre les deux jeunes filles. Misao trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans son duvet, emportant Rin dans sa chute. Les piquets de la tente lachèrent et les deux jeunes filles, continuant leur bataille au sol, roulèrent par terre jusqu'à faucher une autre tente au passage.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? fulmina Barret qui se trouvait à l'interieur de l'autre tente.

-Bataille de polochon lui répondit la brunette dans un rire cristallin.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiin je suis bloquée j'arrive pas à sortir de la tente et je suis clostroooooooo ! rugit  Rin.

-Fallait y penser avant ! soupira Barret exaspéré.

-grumpf ! grogna la jeune fille.

-Atta Rin-chan je vais t'aider lui sourit son amie.

-Merci Mi….ah non pas comme ca….arrête enfin tu m'écrases baka…

-C'est bon vous vous en sortez ? leur demanda Cloud qui venait d'ouvrir la zipette de la tente, souriant face au spectacle qu'offraient les deux jeunes filles. »

En effet Misao était à moitié vautrée sur son amie, tentant déséspérément d'atteindre la zipette -que Cloud venait bien gentiment d'ouvrir- d'une main, tenant une espèce de peluche dans l'autre.

« -héhé merci Cloudy-sempai ! lui lança gentiment la nattée en sortant de la tente, serrant la peluche fermement dans ses bras et tirant la langue à son amie.

-baka ! lui cria celle-ci en sortant de la tente plus vite que flash gordon lui même, avant de se retourner vers le chef d'avalanche, le gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire. Arigato Cloud !

-Euh…de rien répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête et se tenant la nuque, rougissant.

-Mais ya pas de quoi rougir Cloudy-sempai T'es un vrai héros t'as sauvé Rin-chan de l'affreuse tente lui lança la jeune fille avec un de ses éternels sourires.

-hmm..bon…il est tard prétexta Cloud plus rouge que jamais…Barret !refais les tentes qu'on puisse aller se coucher.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle ? grogna le géant bourru.

-Atta Barrett je vais t'aider !s'exclama Misao en laissant les deux tourtereaux ensembles.

-Toi ? tu sais monter une tente ? s'étonna Barret en dévisageant la nattée.

-Bien sûr que oui Super Misao sait tout faire héhé[1] assura la jeune fille en affichant un sourire plein de dents. »

Rin et Cloud ne purent réprimer un sourire en voyant la jeune fille s'activer autour des tentes en secouant son ainé.

« -Je me demande bien comment elle fait pour être toujours aussi énergique ? se demanda Cloud à voix haute.

-C'est Misao elle est toujours comme ça cherche pas à la comprendre c'est impossible ! lui répondit Rin avec un rire frais comme une cascade.

-vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps toutes les deux ?[2]

-Ah oui on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant alors je peux t'assurer qu'elle a toujours été comme ça et j'ai beau vérifié nan elle ne se pique pas !s'esclaffa la jeune fille.

-Elle ne fait pas QUOI ? s'étonna Cloud

-héhé private Jocke… lui répondit la jeune fille.

-hum…Rin ...je….

-AYEEEEEEEEEEE ON A FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!s'exclama la furie brune. ALLEZ AU LIT LES MIOCHES YA ECOLE DEMAIN Nan je me suis trompée Y'A DES COMBATS QUI NOUS ATTENDENT DEMAIN ALORS ON ARRETE DE DRAGUER ET ON VA S'COUCHER !!!!

-MISAO !!!! hurlèrent Rin et Cloud pivoines.

-héhé si vous réagissez comme ça, ça veut dire que j'ai raison ! fit remarquer la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans la tente pour ne pas avoir à subir le couroux de la grande Rin[3].

-Irrécupérable… marmonna Barret avant de faire de même (pas qu'il ait peur de Rin hein vu qu'il lui a rien fait ! faut suivre) »

Rin et Cloud se séparèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre leur tente après que le jeune homme ait déposé un bisou du soir sur la joue de la jeune fille (mais très très près des lèvres[4] ).

Et le reste de la nuit se termina sans problèmes…..ou presque, étant donné que Rin essaya d'étouffer son amie avec son oreiller au milieu de la nuit car elle ronflait ……..

Le lendemain, tout le monde sortit des tentes pour le petit déjeuner, à commencer par l'estomac sur pattes de service (j'ai nommé Misao bien sûr ) puis Rin qui avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux(bah oui Misao ronfle tellement), Cloud, Barret furax d'avoir du refaire les tentes hier soir à cause de leurs bêtises et enfin les deux bonbons roses jaloux car ils avaient vu Cloud faire un bisou à Rin hier soir…

Une fois le repas terminé et les affaires emballées, le groupe repartit en direction de la ferme chocobo qui n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de marche.

Ils arrivèrent à la ferme en fin d'après-midi. Rin fut émerveillée par les « poussins géants » qui n'étaient autre que des chocobos.

« -C'est trop kawai ces animaux ! j'savais pas qu'un poussin pouvait être aussi gros ! s'étonna la jeune fille.

-C'est pas des poussins Rin-chérie c'est des chocobos. lui répondit son amie en flattant « l'encolure » d'un des chocobos.

-Ah c'est ça un choco beau. T'avais raison y sont super beaux les chocos ! s'exclama t'elle,enjouée, en imitant la nattée. Bizarrement celle-ci était morte de rire. Et c'est comme les poulets ça se mange ? ou c'est seulement les œufs qui servent pour faire des omelettes ?

-J'avoue que j'y ai jamais pensé mais manger un chocobo irk ! répondit la brunette. Et c'est leur nom chocobo bien qu'ils soient beaux

-Ah c'est en un seul mot ?! Mais si ça se mange pas on va s'en servir pour quoi ?interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébènes.

-Nan mais t'es pire que moi aujourd'hui t'as fini de parler de bouffe tout l'temps. Ici les chocobos c'est comme des chevaux ils ont la même utilité on monte dessus. lui informa la prétendue folle du groupe bien qu'aujourd'hui Rin n'était pas en reste.

-Ah bon. Bah on pourrait plutôt prendre une voiture non ? Parce qu'ils ont pas l'air très vifs ! T'es sûre qu'ils tiendront le coup ?demanda Rin, soucieuse.

-T'en fait pas Rin-chan c'est 1000 fois mieux qu'une voiture et au moins t'as pas besoin de faire le plein ! lui répondit Misao.

-Peut être mais il faut les nourrir intervint Cloud, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit.

-Dis donc Misao ! grogna un certain ours nommé Barret. Tu la sors d'où ta copine ? On dirait qu'elle a jamais vu un chocobo de sa vie alors qu'on en voit partout. En plus elle savait même pas à quoi ça sert ! »

A ces mots, le bonbon rose et Tifnouille rigolèrent en chœur de l'ignorance de Rin.

« -Bah quoi ! Je connaissais pas c'est tout ! J'ai bien le droit non ?! rétorqua la jeune fille en boudant, vexée qu'on se moque d'elle.

-ça c'était très bas....rret [5] s'écria Misao avant d'éclater de rire imitée par Cloud et Rin.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on est venu pour emprunter des chocobos dit Cloud après s'être remis de son fou rire. Allons voir le propriétaire de la ferme.ordonna t'il avant de se diriger vers la bâtisse, suivi par le reste du groupe.

-Atteeeeeeeeeeeends ! intervint Misao en retrait. D'abord.... »

La jeune fille s'approcha d'un des chocobos. Elle lui flatta encore une fois « l'encolure » et tous les chocobos du pré se mirent à effectuer une petite danse, après quoi la nattée ramassa une petite balle rouge par terre.

« -C'est bon on peut y aller maintenant s'exclama t'elle en revenant vers le groupe.

-C'est quoi ça ? demandèrent les autres en désignant l'objet qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Ca c'est une matéria d'invocation et elle est pour Rin-chérie moi j'en veux pas je préfère me battre au corps à corps !

-Oh Mi-chan-chérie-que-j'adore ! T'es trop gentille de me faire un cadeau !…….Mais….c'est quoi une matéria dis ?demanda timidement Rin, consciente qu'elle allait encore être la risée du groupe. »A ces mots, Avalanche tomba à la renverse[6].

« -Quoi ! Tu sais pas ce qu'est une matéria ? fit le bonbon rose. Non mais tu viens d'o ? de la planète des « loosers » ?railla-t-elle méchamment.

-Non mais oh ! Et toi tu viens de la planète « regardez-moi comme je suis belle » ? rétorqua-t-elle en singeant les mimiques pouffeiennes de la cetra. »

A ces mots, tout le groupe éclata de rire et le bonbon rose, humilié, s'en alla se cacher dans un coin. C'est à ce moment que Cloud, qui était parti pour acheter les chocobos, revint.

« -Bon il n'y a plus de chocobos alors il va falloir en captu….Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à rire ? Et où est passée Aerith ?

-Peuh elle reviendra quand elle sera calmée ! dit Rin, énervée.

-Si elle pouvait pas revenir c'est pas ce qui me dérangerait ajouta Misao toujours tout sourire. Bon on va les capturer ces chocobos Cloudy-sama ?

-Oui mais avant on doit retrouver Aerith. On est un groupe et on ne fait rien tant que ce groupe n'est pas au complet répondit-il[7].

-Bon si tu le veux vraiment… soupira la nattée avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. EH LA CETRA DEBILE RAMENE TES FESSES SINON RIN EMBRASSE CLOUD !

-Misao ! grinça Rin. Tu veux ma mort hein ? allez avoue j'ai bien compris ! lança-t-elle finalement en riant. Bon puisque tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution….elle prit sa respiration…OUAIS JE VAIS PAS ME GENER PUISQUE T'ES PLUS LA POUR M'EN EMPECHER !….. AH TU VEUX PAS VENIR ? OK JE SUIS PLUS QU'A QUELQUES MILLIMETRES DE LUI……BON BAH JE VAIS PLUS POUVOIR TE PARLER J'AURAIS MIEUX A FAIRE….. »

A côté, Cloud ne savait plus où se mettre et avait pris la couleur d'une tomate. Mais Rin était ennuyée car la cetra ne revenait toujours pas et elle n'allait certainement pas se jeter au cou de Cloud devant tout le monde…

Au moment où elle s'approchait de Cloud pour lui dire qu'il faudrait peut être qu'il l'appelle car il y aurait plus de chance pour qu'elle revienne (bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie), une furie rose fonça droit sur le groupe et s'interposa entre elle et Cloud. Elle était un peu essouflée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à la jeune fille.

« -Ah tiens t'es revenue ?demanda-t-elle avec des yeux innocents.Puis elle se tourna vers son amie : dis donc Mi-chan ta solution elle est plus encore plus efficace que quand on crit « à la patée ! » pour les chiens. Tu t'y connais un max dans l'élevage d'animaux !lança-t-elle en fixant le bonbon rose. Allez tu viens on va les attraper ces chocobos Mi-chan ?

-héhé les animaux ça me connait –j'ai fait une rimeuuuuuuuuuh- mais tu sais Rin-chan les animaux ça a un minimum de cervelle pas comme ce truc rose alors évite la comparaison povre petits nanimaux !

Et les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent du groupe en riant, ravies d'avoir rivé son clou à la cetra jalouse.

A suivre….

Notes de Misao :

Eh baaaaaaaaaah que dire….elle a l'beau rôle la Cetra vous trouvez pas ? Héhé et c'est Rufy qu'es content c'est le seul actuer non rémunéré du plateau d'ailleurs c'est elle qui paye nos salaire elle a pas bien compris le fonctionnement dans le shaw biz.Enfin tant mieu pour nous héhé et pour Rufy parcequ'avec le nombre d'acteurs et de figurant il pourrait jamais finir de financer la fic lol. Bon bah encore un chapitre de boucl ? Ca vous a plu ? si c le cas ya un p'tit bouton en bas à guauche de l'acran alors 'hésiter surtout pas ca mort pas

Notes de Rin : comme l'a dit ma co-autrice chérie le 6e chapitre est fini ouf ! On en a mis du temps à le sortir cui-l ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et même si c'est pas le cas reviews siouplééééééé chibi eyes. On est pas encore arrivé à Junon mais promis au prochain chapitre on aura nos chocobos on passera Junon et on ira voir Rufy…..alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;p

[1]Rin : gros soupir hum……no comment….

[2] leçon de séduction par Misao Maxwell :

Tout d'abord abordez un sujet général pour entamer la conversation(ex : « ça fait longtemps que tu connais Jean ?») Puis dérivez habilement sur le sujet qui vous intéresse c'est-à-dire l'élu(e) de votre cœur (ex : « euh….au fait Berthe(ou Roger suivant les cas)….TU M'AIMES ? »…..bien après faites….attendez une minute ! on a dit HABILEMENT ! Bon puisque vous avez pas de tact embrassez le(ou la) directement vous avez 1 chance sur 2 ! 

Fin de la leçon !

Rin : --''''''

[3]Rin : tape Misao sur la tête baka !

Misao : Itai ! Maieuh kes j'ai dit ?

Rin : réfléchit même si c'est dur et tu vas comprendre

Misao :se concentre réfléchit…bah je vois toujours pas Rin !

Rin : --''''''' c'est encore plus grave que ce que je croyais ! regarde Misao, très fatiguée tout d'un coup laisse tomber !

Misao : si tu veux ! bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi s'en va

[4]Rin : Mi-chan tu crois qu'il a voulu m'embrasser ou ses lèvres ont glissé ?

Misao : tu lui demande de recommencer et si y refait la même chose bah c'est sur il a pas glisser ou alors l'est très maladroit le cloudy

Rin : oki Mi-chan marci du conseil !s'éloigne en regardant aux alentours Cloudyyyyyyyyyyy ! youhou t'es l ?voit Cloud qui s'enfuit en catimini ah t'es l !….eh reviens ! Clouuuuuuuuuud !part à la poursuite de Cloud

[5]Rin : tient un micor à la main nous sommes en direct du plateau de tournage où nous venons d'assister à la blague du jour ! Jean-Michel quelles sont vos impressions ?

Misao : et bien Thierry je vous avouerais que le public est mitigée quand à l'humour de notre jeune natté. Il se demande si il doit rire ou pleurer….

Rin : ah mais ce sont les aléas du métier Jean-Michel….

Misao : tout à fait Thierry je suis d'accord avec vous 5/5

Rin : mais nous allons voir que la suite ne s'annonce pas mieux et nous réserve bien des surprises…..

[6]Misao : nous assistons a une remonté en force des blagueurs avec une petite nouvelle Rin qui explose le record de la mauvaise blague et le public se demande si nous devons lui accorder l'oscar de la plus mauvaise blague

Rin : mais Jean-Michel il faut dire que les deux équipes ont beaucoup de talent et jusqu'à la fin du match on ne peut pas savoir qui sera le gagnant de ce tournoi de la mauvaise blague !

Barret : non mais c'est pas bientôt fini vous conneries oui  regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-qui-fait-pâle-copie-comparé-à-celui-d'Heero-et-qui-est-pas-crédible-pour-un-sous

M&R : bah quoi ?regards innocents d'anges

Avalanche : --''''

[7] Rin : arrive derrière Cloud avec des yeux méchants et une aura meurtrière Clouuud !

Cloud : grosse goutte de sueur euh….oui ?

Rin : alors comme ça tu prends la défense de la Cetra ? ça te dérange pas ? yeux méga meurtriers

Cloud : ….mais ….pas du tout c'est juste que…..se sauve en courant

Rin : REVIENS ICI CLOUD ! court après Cloud le rattrape et le secoue comme un prunier j'va t'apprendre à la soutenir la Cetra moi tu vas voir ! ce soir chaise électrique ! lui tord le cou puis se rend compte que Cloud respire plus Cloudy Cloudy tu vas bien ? qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ? s'en va le soigner l'air angélique

Misao : absente moi ? jamais j'étais en train de compter les points et d'ailleurs Rin a gagné par forfait oh fait Rin-chan-chérie je crois que Anna et Kagura déteigne un pe trop sur toi enfin c'est un avis personnel et t'es sur qui respire toujours ?

Rin : oups j'crois qu'il est mort……t'as pas une queue de phénix sur toi ?penaude

Misao : t'as de la chance je viens de les ppiquer à Yuffie attrape ! lance une queue de phénix à son amie

Rin : merci Mi-chan !donne à son chéri qui repart un peu effrayé par Rin(je ne sais pas pourquoi !)

Narrateur : c'était la prestation de Black Rin


	7. Amour, jalousie et folie

Titre : Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles de Gaiha

Autrices : Misao et Rin

Base : FFVII

Genre : portnoak

Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles de Gaiha

Disclaimer :

Misao :En accord avec moi-même (chose très rare ) j'ai décidé que tous les bishos de FFVII étaient à moi donc Vinnie, Sephy, Rufy, Réno sont à moi et oui j'ai décidé dans mon extrême bonté de laisser Cloud à Rin mais je risque de changer d'avis si Rin continue à me taper avant la fin de mes phrases p. Bien sûr je laisse les Tifa et Aérith à leurs créateurs parce que j'en veux pas

Rin : tout à fait d'accord mais tu partages les bishos hein ?

Misao : parce que t'avais l'intention de partager l'autre fois ?mais bon vu que je suis très gentille (garre à ceux qui diront le contraire ) c'est d'accord du moment que tu touches pas à Sephy !

Rin : pas de problème marché conclu ….et pis je…

Sephy et Cloud : hephephep…..nous on est pas d'accord du tout ! on veut pas être martyriser  --

Misao : héhé je crois que c'est un peu tard pour vous révolter mais Rin-chan t'as vu on a une bonne influence sur eux

Rin : vi c'est vrai ils sont tout le temps d'accord maintenant !

Misao : c'est ça le pouvoir de la folie..de l'amour

S&C : --'''''

Réponse à Syrul : Misao : Déjà merciii pour ta review sinon non y finiront pas tous en spécimens pour Hojo juste la cétra pour qu'il lui grèfe un cerveau sinon je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Tifa contrairement à Rin-chan par contre la cétrachose je peux pas l'encadrer c'est contre ma religion héhé shinigami ne reconnaît pas les pouffes Et pour Vinnie te fais pas de soucis moi et Rin-chan on sera aux p'tits soins pour lui…comment ça ça te rassure pas ? bon bah kissous et j'espère ke tu vas aimer ce chapitre

Rin : vi merci merci ça fait toujours plaisir une tite review ! T'as vu on a avancé hein ? on a fait un effort ! Sinon pour Tifa désolée mais la jalousie prend le dessus sur la raison ! Et Aerith est une pouffe on y peut rien c'est pas notre faute ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira …bientôt la rencontre Misao et son chéri ! Kissouuuuuuuuus

Chapitre 7 : Amour, jalousie et folie…..

« -Ah j'en ai un ! celui-là il est pour moi ! s'exclama la nattée. Vous avez vu comme il est beau »

Avalanche était en pleine séance d'attrapage de chocobos. Ils en avaient déjà attrapé 5 et il leur en manquait encore deux. Misao se tenait devant un chocobo à l'étrange plumage. En effet, celui-ci avait un plumage rose pâle avec le bout des plumes roses foncées. Elle fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger et s'approcha lentement de l'animal. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui puis se redressa lentement. Au bout de quelques instants l'animal fit de même ce qui arracha un sourire victorieux à la jeune fille qui s'approcha un peu plus du chocobo jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Lorsqu'elle le sentit en confiance elle s'installa sur son dos et rejoignit le reste du groupe.

« -Je vous présente Shadow mon chocobo ! s'exclama Misao.

-Wahou comment t'as fait ça ? fit son amie.

-Bah c'était pas dur Il est beau hein ?

-Hai superbe souffla son amie en flattant l'encoure de l'animal.

-Bon bah maintenant y manque plus que le tien Rin-chan…tiens qu'est-ce tu penses de celui l ? demanda la nattée en désignant un chocobo femelle bleu clair avec le bout des plumes blanc.

-Viiii il est hyper trop beauuuuuuuuu…Mi-chan je fais comment pour l'attrapper ?

-Et bah fais comme moi avec Shadow

-nan mais ça va pas ?! est-ce que j'ai une tête à dire bonjour aux chocobos ? Tu fais comme tu veux toi mais moi je vais essayer une autre méthode !dit Rin en riant. »

A ces mots, Rin s'approcha du chocobo qu'elle voulait avec quelques légumes au creux de la main, attendant qu'il vienne manger. L'animal vint doucement jusqu'à la jeune fille et commença à picorer. Rin essaya de caresser le chocobo mais celui-ci était très craintif et il prit peur. Voyant que l'animal allait s'enfuir, elle sauta dessus et essaya de le maîtriser. Pendant qu'elle faisait du rodéo, Avalanche était plutôt sceptique….

« -20 gils qu'elle tombe annonça calmement Barret.

-Je renchéris de 100 gils qu'elle tombe aussi ! dit joyeusement la Cetra.

-Pareil pour moi ! fit la barmaid.

-3 gils qu'elle reste dessus enchaîna Misao _c'est tout ce que j'ai pu piquer à la Cétra…_

-euh….400 qu'elle l'apprivoise sans problème ! continua Cloud, sûre de Rin.

-Peuh ça va pas elle tiendra pas ! se moqua Barret, c'est de Rin qu'on parle !

-N'en sois pas si sûre elle va peut être nous étonner ! rétorqua Nanaki.

-Vi Rin-chan c'est la meilleure de tout l'univers avec moi alors elle va y arriver ! »

Pendant que les paris allaient bon train du côté du groupe, Rin continuait à chevaucher son chocobo. Après quelques instants, l'animal commença à se fatiguer et la jeune fille put enfin le maîtriser. Elle partit en direction du groupe, toute fière d'elle.

« -Bon ben on peut y aller j'ai mon chocobo ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Allez Bluemoon[1] on y va !

-Yataaaaaaaaaa ça fait 311,5 gils chacun Cloud ! on aura pas perdu notre journée pas vrai Shadow ? s'exclama la natté en donnant une petite tape affectuesuse derrière les oreille de son chocobo. »A ces mots, Barret et les deux filles eurent une mine déconfite, puis le groupe partit en direction de Junon, les deux terriennes en tête.

Ils arrivèrent à Junon en début de fin de soirée[2], Rin ayant trouvé le moyen de descotcher la nattée de devant la dépouille du Zolom tué par les soins de Séphiroth, puis ils se rendirent à la plage où ils sauvèrent Priscilla. Rin refusant catégoriquement que SON Cloudy lui fasse du bouche à bouche, c'est Barret qui fut contraint de s'y coller.

« -On va voir Rufy, on va voir Rufy chantonnait Misao tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la ville haute.

-C'est reparti soupirèrent Barret et le reste d'Avalanche.

-C'est qui Rufy ? demanda Rin à son amie.

-Rufus Shinra un bisho de première catégorie lui répondit celle-ci tout sourire.

-Cool ! s'enjoua la propriétaire de Bluemoon.

-Misao, commença Barret d'un ton menaçant, ne me dis pas que tu connais le dirigeant de la Shinra ?

-D'accord j'te le dirais pas répondit-elle, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-Non mais…..fulmina l'ours…..

-Bon Mi-chan on va le voir ce bisho ? coupa Rin. Cloud tu gardes les chocobos ! lui dit-elle d'un air indifférent. Moi je suis TRES impatiente de rencontrer ce jeune homme si mignon….on saura sûrement passer le temps tous les deux…..lui il s'occupera de moi AU MOINS……fit la jeune fille, provocatrice, fixant le pauvre Cloud blanc comme un linge…...

-Bon bah puisque c'est décidé on y va Rin-chan ! s'écria Misao en s'éloignant un peu du groupe, suivie par son amie. On se retrouve sur le bac les autres prenez bien soin de Shadow surtout….Rin-chan-chérie je te préviens à l'avance Cloud est à toi et Sephy à moi mais pour les autres bishos c'est 50-50 donc Rufy est à nous deux ! ajouta t'elle.

-Cloud est à moi ? je vois pas ce que tu veux dire !rétorqua Rin en regardant hostensiblement le chef d'Avalanche. J'en ai pas vraiment eu l'impression jusque là….. Et pour Rufy t'inquiète pas on partagera y'a pas de problème !toi le haut et moi le bas ! finit-elle avec un grand sourire carnassier.

-hephephep je suis pas d'accord c'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier et on a dit 50-50 donc moi aussi je veux du bas ! râla la nattée.

-le bas ? mais pour quoi faire ? demanda naïvement Aerith.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande !rétorquèrent les deux amies en riant, avant de partir en direction du bureau du Président de la Shinra, laissant Avalanche et surtout Cloud complètement abasourdis.

-Vous croyez que c'est les deux mêmes filles ? demanda Nanaki sur le cul.

-Je sais pas mais en tout cas ça fait peur ! répondit Barret. Et pas qu'à moi apparemment ! ajouta-t-il ironiquement devant le visage décomposé de son chef. En effet, celui-ci avait perdu le peu de couleur qui lui restait en repensant aux paroles des jeunes filles. « toi le haut et moi le bas ! » avait dit Rin avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Qu'allaient donc encore faire ces deux furies ?se demanda-t-il, inquiet et jaloux plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer….. »

« -Mi-chan c'est où ki faut aller ? chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébènes. Par l ?fit-elle en montrant un couloir du doigt.

-Euh….attends que j'me rappelle….la brunette essayait de creuser dans ses souvenirs concernant son jeu préféré, à la recherche du bureau du Président Shinra. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis dit d'un ton catégorique : vi notre Rufy est par là !

-Mais dis on peut pas y aller comme ça il va se demander d'où on sort ! il faut trouver une raison de venir le voir ! fit valoir Rin….attends j'ai une idée !ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire en fixant un point derrière Misao. Attends-moi là tu vas voir on va l'avoir notre bisho…..

-Mais qu'est-ce tu dis Rin-chan…hé attends-moi ! »Mais son amie était déjà partie en courant et avait disparue dans un tournant. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard habillée avec un costume de soubrette composé d'une jupe noire plus que courte à faire pâlir de jalousie la cétrachose[3] et un chemisier blanc , avec des fringues dans une main et l'autre main poussant un chariot rempli de linges sales, de serviettes et de produits en tout genre. Elle arborait un sourire victorieux.

« -Bah c'est quoi ça ? demanda Misao, surprise.

-Notre déguisement pour aller voir notre bisho incognito bien sûr ! répondit Rin. Tiens enfile ça ! et elle lui envoya les vêtements qu'elle tenait.

- Mais t'as trouvé tout ça o ? s'exclama la nattée devant les vêtements similaires à ceux de son amie.

-Très facile ! j'ai piqué le bac de linge sale aux femmes de ménage, les serviettes et les produits dans les douches des soldats -très mignons d'ailleurs - et pour les fringues pareil que pour le bac sauf que j'ai du assommer les deux femmes de ménage, puis les enfermer, ligoter, baillonner dans la réserve…..en sous-vêtements

-Bah s'emmerdent pas les soldats avec des femmes de ménage habillées de cette manière…en tout cas je suis pas d'accord moi aussi je voulais les voir sous leur douche fit la nattée en affichant une moue boudeuse. ….mais…pourquoi on se déguise Rin-chan ? » A ces mots, un sourire shinigamiesque s'étira sur les lèvres de l'interpelée et elle répondit un énigmatique « tu vas voir…. ».

Les deux jeunes filles étaient à présent devant le bureau de Rufy.

« -Bon Mi-chan on y est t'es sûr ? interrogea Rin.

-Vi notre bisho est juste derrière la porte Allez tu viens on entre ?

-Attends on a oublié quelque chose ! A ces mots, Rin arracha les premiers boutons de son chemisier pour avoir un décolleté plongeant, enleva ses couettes et passa les mains dans ses cheveux, leur donnant un délicieux désordre. Puis elle fit de même pour le chemisier de son amie.

-Aaah voilà c'est mieux ! fit-elle avec un air ravi. Ah non il manque en core quelque chose ! Elle regarda Misao d'un air sadique et Hop ! elle lui subtilisa ses chouchous, laissant les longues nattes se défaire.

-SHIIIIIIIIIT ! C'EST MALIN RIN MAINTENANT JE VAIS AVOIR DES NŒUDS PARTOUT ET JE VAIS METTRE TROIS HEURES A TOUT DEMELER ! MERCI BEAU-COUP ! fulmina l'ex-nattée.

-TU COMMENCES PAS A GUEULER OU RUFY VA NOUS SURPRENDRE ! répondit son amie en hurlant encore plus fort qu'elle. C'EST MOI QUI TE LES DEMELERAI TES CHEVEUX ! ET PUIS SI TU VEUX QUE RUFY SOIT DINGUE DE NOUS ET BAH FAUT BIEN SORTIR LE GRAND JEU !

-C'EST QUI QU'EST EN TRAIN DE GUEULER LA MADEMOISELLE-RIN-Y-FAUT-PAS-GUEULER-SINON-RUFY-VA-NOUS-SURPRENDRE ?

-Eh Mi-chan, dit Rin, soudain calme, en collant son oreille à la porte, j'entends un cheval dans le bureau ! Tu crois que c'est Rufus qu'a pété les plombs ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Oh non tout mais pas Heidiegger ! en plus d'être con comme ses pieds ce mec est moche comme un pou je veux pas le voir ou y va me dégouter de la gente masculine !s'il ose me parler..s'exclama la jeune fille en tripotant nerveusement Deathscythe.

-Chuuut ! souffla la jeune fille. J'entends le cheval qui parle !……Ah j'crois qu'il s'en va….c'est bon on a le champ libre !…. »

Rufus était tranquillement dans son bureau en train de siroter un cocktail, les deux pieds sur le bureau, quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Entrez dit-il.

-Voilà les plus belles s'exclama Misao en faisant une entrée fracassante avec son amie dans le bureau du magnifique, superbe, merveilleux président shinra.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda le Président éberlué.

-ça c'est le service de chambre répondit Rin avec un sourire provocant. Heidiegger a commandé, pour vous, deux magnifiques jeunes filles qui se feront un immense plaisir de vous masser……

-Pas les pieds en tout cas un massage d'ou tu veux sauf des pieds ! la coupa Misao en affichant un grand sourire pervers made in shinigami.

-Pour une fois je dois reconnaître que cet abruti d'Heidiegger a eu une bonne idée répondit Rufus en leur adressant son sourire charmeur n°5. Le problème est que mon bateau pour costa del sol part dans cinq minutes mais je me ferais un plaisir de faire ce trajet en votre si charmante compagnie si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvenients bien sûr (sourire charmeur n°7).

-Et comment ! s'exclamèrent les deux amies en chœur, ravies.

Pendant ce temps, Avalanche cherchait à monter sur le bac à tout prix, traînant un Cloud déprimé…..

Une fois à bord du bac, Rufus conduisit les deux jeunes filles dans sa cabine présidentielle sous les babillages incessants de l'ex-nattée.

« -C'est encore mieux que je me l'imaginais s'exclamait celle-ci alors que Rufus les incitait à pénétrer dans la pièce. Waw elle déchire c'te pièce ! et bah Rufy on peut dire que t'as du goût au moins

-Merci mais mon nom est Rufus répondit ce dernier en se passant les mains dans les cheveux d'une façon sensuelle.

-Refais le Rufy j'adore quand tu fais ça !piailla Misao.

-RUFUS pas rufy s'il te plait ce surnom est ridicule . Oh fait je manque à tous mes devoirs je ne sais même pas vos noms.

-Moi c'est Rin et la folle qui me sert de meilleure amie c'est Misao. Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

-Tout à fait d'accord alors un p'tit massage ça te dit Rufy ?

-Oh vi alors un p'tit massage ! s'exclama Rin avant d'ajouter, un grand sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres,… à l'huile essentiellede gingembre y paraît que c'est un aphrodisiaque….

-Ca roule ma grande »

Alors que les deux jeunes filles s'affairaient à faire enlever la chemise du président et entreprenaient de commencer leur massage, la porte de la cabine rendit son dernier souffle[4] révélant un Cloud pas content du tout du tout.

« -RIN ! fulmina t'il.

-Vi quoi? demanda la jeune fille en stoppant son massage.

-héhé l'est pas content le cloudy je te plains Rufy ! s'exclama Misao toute contente.

-Oo mais j'ai rien fais moi se défendit le président shinra.

-Vi mais ça il le sait pas lui répondit la brunette dans un sourire espiègle. »

Alors que Rufus tentait de sauver sa vie auprès d'un Cloud furieux que «le fils Shinra qu'il devait combattre ait posé les pattes sur SA Rin », Misao riait dans un coin tandis que Rin et Cloud avaient piqué un far monumental à la dernière phrase de celui-ci.

-Tu peux me dire ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en colère.

-Bah ça se voit nan on fait un massage à notre cher Rufus répondit Rin, indifférente, en accentuant le « cher ».

-Merci j'avais remarqué je te demande ce que tu fais AVEC LUI ? Tu n'es peut être pas au courant mais c'est le Président Shinra !

-Voui je sais mais il est si mignon……Hein Mi-chan ? questionna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh vi s'écria l'interpelée. Puis elles s'éclipsèrent deux minutes pour se changer, laissant dans la cabineCloud et Rufus face à face.

Cloud paraissait sur le point d'exploser et faisait son possible pour garder le peu de calme qui lui restait. Les deux jeunes filles réapparurent vêtues normalement et les cheveux rattachés.

-Et puis d'abord, continua Rin en commençant à s'énerver, tu traînes bien tes deux boulets Tifa et Aerith 24h/24 je vois pas pourquoi moi j'aurais pas le droit de m'amuser avec un beau bisho ! Je me sentirais moins délaissée j'irais pas voir ailleurs ! assena-t-elle, de plus en plus en colère.

Cloud était désemparé et ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Ecoute je crois qu'il faut qu'on parl….. »

Le bâteau stoppa net coupant la phrase de Cloud. Une voix dans le haut parleur retentit, annonçant une panne quelconque.

« -Il est là souffla Misao anormalement sérieuse. Il arrive.

-Qui ça « il » ? Hein Mi-chan c'est qui qui arrive ?

-Sephiroth répondit la jeune fille d'une voix grave que Rin ne lui connaissait pas.

-Ah…lâcha brillament son amie, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Mais o ? demanda Rin, soucieuse. Mais elle eut pour seule réponse le bruit de pas d'une Misao qui s'enfuyait en courant. Eh Mi-chan attends-moi ! Arrête explique-moi ! Et elle partit à sa poursuite, laissant les deux chefs en plan. Cloud regarda les filles partir, puis fixa Rufus.

-Je dois m'en aller mais on se retrouvera….Et tu t'en sortiras pas si bien ! menaça-t-il avec un regard dur.

-Je t'attends ! lança Rufus tandis que le chef d'Avalanche suivait les autres.

Misao se retrouva au sous-sol, complètement essoufflée. Elle regarda de tout côté et soudain….elle l'aperçut. Le Grand Sephiroth….Il était là, devant elle…Avec son regard dur et froid….Ses cheveux argentés qui l'avaient tant fait rêver….Elle n'arrivait pas y croire…

-Sephiroth…souffla-t-elle, impressionnée.

L'Ex-Grand Général se tourna vers elle, ses yeux durs se posant sur elle.

-Mais qui est-tu ?….

A suivre…..

Notes de Misao :

Nananananèreuuuh j'ai enfin vu mon Sephy-chou-d'amour-que-j'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh c'est géant vous trouvez pas ? en plus j'ai vu Rufy torse nu et j'ai commencé avec Rin-chan à lui faire un zoli massage c'est pas croyable ce que j'aime ce chapitre enfin ça coupe bête pour vous moi je vais avoir droit à la suite tout de suite ppp héhé c'est ça l'avantage d'être co-autrice

Bon bah je passe le relai à Rin-chan attrape (envoi le relai et…boom) désolée Rin-chan pas trop de bobo ?

Notes de Rin :

Bon j'ai une grosse bosse sur la tête mais je pense que je vais pouvoir arriver à dire mes notes ! Alors voilà encore un chapitre de fini et cui-là il était génialeuh ! Vive le suspense pour la fin hein ? Moi je sens que je vais pas m'amuser au prochain chapitre une fois qu'elle aura vu son Sephy on pourra plus la tenir la Mi-chan ! Enfin sinon n'hésitez pas à reviewer on vous attend avec impatience ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour voir l'incroyable rencontre Misao/Sephiroth…… -)

[1] Rin : c'est mignon hein Bluemoon comme nom pour un chocobo ?

Cid : mouais on dirait un nom de cocktail !

Rin : même pas vrai d'abord toi t'es méchant !

[2] Rin : cherchez pas c'est une expression typiquement Misao Maxwellienne !

[3]M&R : petite note pour Syrul : eh vi on a pas pu s'en empêcher on l'a pas appelé par son prénom mais on va faire un effort……enfin on va essayer !

[4] : Misao : nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour accompagné cette pauvre porte dans sa dernière demeure. Seigneur accépté là de la façon dont elle le mérite, elle qui malgrè ses différents plaquages est toujours réstée ouverte aux autres. Nous laissons au soin de notre chère sœur Rin de faire son éloge funèbre.

Rin : en effet, cette porte de bois noble a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage tout au long de sa vie et a résisté aux attaques incessantes des fans de Rufy. Elle l'a protégé de son corps pendant de longues années et s'est sacrifiée pour lui. Rendons lui hommage pour sa bravoure en ce jour d'enterrement……

Rufy : (un bout de papier à la main) Tiens Cloud la facture pour la fracturation de la porte.

Cloudy : 30000 Gils pour une porte ?! (tombe dans les pommes)

Misao : Rin-chan bouche à bouche !

Rin : peuh il se démerde il avait qu'à pas casser la porte d'abord ! Il m'a empêché de masser Rufy ( moue boudeuse) ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est 30000 Gils quand c'est pour la plus magnifique des portes !

Misao : donc tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je me porte volontaire

Rin : (bougonne) oui bah une autre fois si tu veux bien….( traîne Cloud derrière elle en s'en allant)

Misao : héhé je m'attendais à une réaction du style c'est que je la connais ma Rin-chérie. Moi faire du bouche à bouche à Cloud ? et pourquoi pas de la neige à Costa del sol en plein mois d'août ?


	8. La mort des héroïnes

Titre : Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Autrices : Misao et Rin the best of the wooooooooorld !

Base: FFVII

Genre: Délires, portnaoak et tout ce qui peut sortir de deux cerveaux déjantés......

Disclaimer :

Rin : comme aujourd'hui j'suis un peu fatiguée j'vais pas faire d'histoires et dire gentiment qu'ils sont pas…..à leurs créateurs ils sont à moi à moi à moi !!!!! Eh oui plus je suis fatiguée plus je suis folle ! Bon j'vais pouvoir profiter de mon Cloudy, de Rufy, de Vinnie….et je laisse bien évidemment à ma Mi-chan-chérie-que-j'adore….la cetra….non je blaguais( Mi-chan elle me fait peur avec ses yeux méchants..) je lui laisse Sephy et je partage même les autres !

Voilà bonne lecture !

Cid : on va les laisser dans leurs délires moi je vous assure qu'elles touchent pas un sou et que les persos leur appartiennent pas…..

Réponse à Cocotte :

Rin : coucou la miss ! merci merci merci beaucoup pour ta review elle nous a fait très plaisir ! T'as raison mon pauvre Cloudy il est pas content   et à cause de lui j'ai pas pu finir mon massage snifou….t'es super enthousiaste pour notre fic j'en suis ravie ! merci encore ! gros kissouuuuuuuuuuuuuus

Misao : hello la miss.Contente que la fic te plaise autant! J'espère que tu vas aimer aussi ce chapitre et si tu veux nous laisser une autre de tes merveilleuse tites reviews enthousiastes ne t'abstiens surtout pas kissouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus

Chapitre 8 : la mort des héroïnes….

-Mais qui est-tu ? interrogea Sephiroth avec un regard froid.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Misao n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot.

-Je t'ai posé une question….reprit l'Ex-grand Général.

-Eh bien…euh…en fait…..je...bafouilla la nattée en baissant les yeux.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? insista-t-il.

-Je suis Misao Maxwell répondit la jeune fille d'une voix plus assurée. Et je compte t'empêcher de détruire Gaiha….et de te faire tuer par Avalanche.

-Pardon ? Me faire tuer par Avalanche ? On dirait que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses ! railla-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb. Je te connais très bien Sephiroth Valentine. Peut être même plus que tu ne te connais toi…..

-Voyez-vous ça ! Mais qui es-tu pour oser dire ça ?

-Je suis la fille qui veut te protéger et….qui t'aime….ajouta-t-elle avec une voix tremblante et douce.

Sephiroth n'en revenait pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait cela. Que quelqu'un l'aimait…..C'en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait croire ces paroles que personne ne lui avait dites avant. Il empoigna sa masamune et s'approcha de Misao pour la frapper. Celle-ci prit sa faux thermique et se défendit du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle retenait inconsciemment ses coups pour ne pas blesser l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-C'est donc tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'empêcher de détruire cette planète sans intêret…..

A ces mots, Sephiroth donna un grand coup d'épée qui blessa Misao au bras, l'obligeant à lâcher Deathscythe. Elle fut forcée de se jeter à terre pour éviter un second coup. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille toujours au sol et sans armes et lui dit :

-Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi tu n'es pas assez forte. Ta vie s'arrête ici j'en ai bien peur…..

Il leva son épée mais, au moment de porter le coup fatal, il surprit le regard de Misao. Elle avait les yeux embués et il lut une déception amère dans ces larmes qui coulaient. Mais plus encore, il y vit de l'amour, un amour sincère qui le transperça… et il stoppa son geste.

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, pendant lequel ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, chacun cherchant à deviner les sentiments de l'autre. Puis Sephiroth prit la parole :

-Je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il d'une voix dure, que tu….

-Mi-chan ! cria Rin qui arrivait en courant. Quand elle vit son amie blessée à la merci de Sephiroth, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita entre Misao et son agresseur, psycho blade en main.

-Je te préviens Grand-Général-de-je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi ! si tu touches encore à un cheveu de Misao, je te transperce sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! menaça-t-elle, l'air déterminé. Et elle espèrait que cela le dissuaderait d'attaquer car elle savait très bien qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids bien longtemps face à lui et que de toute façon il était hors de question qu'elle blesse le chéri de sa meilleure amie.

-Oh vous êtes ensemble ? eh bien vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour m'arrêter….Même si l'une de vous est déjà hors jeux…..

-Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi Sephiroth ! rétorqua Cloud qui venait juste d'arriver.

-Tiens ? Vous êtes donc avec Avalanche ? Mais hélas ça ne suffira pas…..Enfin soupira-t-il, manifestement vous avez encore besoin de vous entraîner alors je vais vous laisser. J'espère bientôt vous revoir pour vous tuer…..fit-il avec un sourire froid et méchant.

-Attends Sephiroth ! s'écria la nattée en se relevant péniblement. Attends je t'en prie !

Mais trop tard….il avait déjà disparu laissant la place à un immonde alien rose visqueux[1]….

Misao et Rin s'en chargèrent facilement, aidées de Cloud qui faisait plutôt le spectateur. Après le combat, Rin s'approcha de Misao pour lui parler.

-Mi-chan ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-vivi répondit la nattée en affichant un sourire qui sonnait faux.Héhé on lui a bien fait sa fête à l'alien rose ..et.. il est parti…

-Les filles il faut rejoindre le reste du groupe on arrive à Costa del Sol…intervint Cloud un peu froidement.

-Très bien ça va on se dépêche ! répondit Rin avec des éclairs dans les yeux. _Bonjour le tact quel idiot ! _

-Allez en route tout le monde..Shadow m'attend ! s'exclama Misao en prenant un masque souriant.

Et elle sortit de la salle des machines, suivie par le chef d'Avalanche, laissant Rin songeuse.

Plus tard, ils retrouvèrent sur la plage le reste du groupe.

« -Héhé on est enfin arrivé à Costa ce qui signifie qu'une seule chose…SHOPPIIIIING ! s'exclama Misao en entraînant Rin dans la plus proche boutique de maillots de bains.

-Maieuh où est-ce que tu m'entraînes Mi-chan ? lui demanda la jeune fille

-Acheter un maillot de bain pardi ! on est à Costa del Sol donc on va profiter de la plage que Cloud le veuille ou non ! »

Les deux amies entrèrent donc dans le magasin et essayèrent plusieurs maillots.

« -ça y est j'ai trouvé mon maillot ! s'exclama Misao en ressortant de la cabine avec un bikini noir qui lui allait à ravir et un paréo arc-en-ciel.

-Ouah t'es trop jolie Mi-chan ! tu vas faire un malheur….moi j'hésite…fit Rin en montrant deux bikinis, un jaune et un rouge. Je prends lequel ?

-J'préfère le jaune en plus il va à merveille avec les cheveux de ton chiri et t'as qu'à prendre ce paréo pourpre comme ça t'auras les deux couleurs que tu veux

-En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ça ira parfaitement avec mon bronzage ! mais bon c'est pas pour aller avec les cheveux de Cloud….ajouta la jeune fille avec une moue contrariée.

-Oh ça va je te chariais et pis au moins toi t'as un peu plus de tact que lui…bon on va étrenner nos maillots !

-C'est partiiiiiiiii !

Elles sortirent du magasin en courant, passèrent devant Avalanche et déposèrent leurs affaires sur la plage en quatrième vitesse, avant de piquer une tête dans l'eau, éclaboussant tous les baigneurs alentours….

Elles furent vite rejointes par Avalanche en maillot de bain (et je peux vous dire que c'est assez comique à imaginer ). La cétra avait enfiler un maillot rose une pièce avec des volants et des nœuds un peu partout (s'cusez pour les fan de cette erreur de la nature…y'en a pas ?…je me disais aussi) , Tifa avait opté pour un bikini blanc qui plaisait beaucoup à la gente masculine de la plage (bien que personne n'arrivait à la cheville de nos deux magnifiques, superbes héroïnes autrement dit Rin-chan et moi) [2], Cloud avait choisi un short de bain turquoise qui lui allait à merveille (c'est pour toi Rin-chan que je fais cet effort !), Barret lui s'était vu contraint de porter un caleçon de bain hawaien -les deux jeunes filles le lui ayant réservé auprès de la vendeuse- et Nanaki quant à lui était cloitré sur la plage, Misao et Rin ne supportant pas l'odeur de chien mouillé.

Les deux amies déclanchèrent une bataille d'eau générale malgré les protestations d'une certaine cétrachose (jusqu'à ce qu'elle boive la tasse). Dans l'emportement de la bataille, Rin se heurta contre quelqu'un.

« -Oups pardon ! fit Rin en regardant la personne bousculée.

Deux secondes après, sa mâchoire s'affaissait et elle bavait devant un magnifique bisho brun avec les cheveux en bataille et des yeux noirs flamboyants et profonds.

-Euh …finalement je suis ravie de vous avoir bouscul ! dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-Moi de même répondit le jeune homme avec le même sourire.

-Je m'appelle Rin se présenta-t-elle toujours avec un magnifique sourire.

-Et moi Mickaël.

-Ah oui….fit-elle les sourcils froncés. Ça me rappelle quelque chose…..[3]attendez ça va me revenir…ah oui c'est le nom d'un ange ![4]

-Alors Rin-chan tu me présentes pas ? demanda la nattée en s'approchant très très très prêt de Mickaël. Oh fait j'en connais un qui tire une salle tronche derrière ça serait pas le mec pour qui tu craques ?

-Pas du tout tu dois te tromper de personne ! rétorqua son amie avec une mauvaise foi monumentale. Elle fusilla Misao du regard puis reporta toute son attention sur le bisho en face d'elle et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Euh…je crois qu'il a entendu Rin-chan lui murmura son amie en montrant le blond sortant furieusement de l'eau.

-Kyaaaah Cloud attends c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…. ![5]

Elle partit à sa poursuite, plantant Misao et le bisho. ( oula mauvaise idée on va avoir un viol sur les bras --…..de Mickanou hein pas de Misao elle c'est la violeuse)

« -Héhé…en fait il a rien entendu l'était trop loin. Il a juste remarqué Hojo sur la plage s'exclama la nattée fière de son coup. Alors c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Moi c'est Misao !

-Moi c'est Mickaël répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire charmeur.

-_Mickaël…ça me dit quelque chose ça…_[6]

-Mi-chan ! n'en profite pas s'exclama Rin en revenant vers eux !

-Moi ? jamais…s'offusqua la jeune fille en essayant d'incarner l'innocence même (j'ai dit essayer hein ) _ Mais oui ça y est Mickaël c'est le nom de celui qu'on doit combattre [7]…Mais bon y a pas qu'un Mickaël sur terre[8]._ J'étais simplement en pleine conversation avec Mikanou !

-Mikanou ?! s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Bah vi c'est chou non ?

-Oui c'est trop chou Mikanou ! tu nous laisses t'appeler comme ça hein ? demanda Rin avec des yeux chibis pleins de larmes.

-Ok ok ! répondit-il en riant

-Quoi tu te moques ? dirent-elle en même temps. Tu vas voir ! Et elles lui envoyèrent de l'eau à la figure. Une bataille d'eau s'ensuivit pendant laquelle les jolies mèches prunes de Rin partirent à son grand désespoir. Elle avait maintenant une chevelure entièrement couleur ébène, les mèches n'ayant pas résisté à l'eau de mer…

En fin de soirée nos sept amis en compagnie de Mickaël parlaient joyeusement de tout et de rien sur la plage en admirant le coucher du soleil.

« -Vous voyagez vers o ? demanda le jeune homme brun.

-On va au Gold saucer ! répondit joyeusement Misao.

-Tiens c'est marrant c'est par là que je vais aussi.

-Vous avez qu'à faire la route avec nous proposa la cétra.

-Vi pour une fois que le bonbon rose a une bonne idée ajouta Rin.

-hmm…pourquoi pas

-Génial ! s'exclamèrent Rin et Misao d'une seule voix.

-_manquait plus que ça _pensa Cloud.

_-C'est plus facile que je l'aurais cru…décidément ces jeunes filles sont bien naïves _pensa à son tour Mickaël en riant intérieurement. »

Alors que la discussion se poursuivait, une lumière d'un bleu aveuglant les interrompit laissant la place à une magnifique jeune femme qui n'était autre que Lyriel.

« -Alors les filles vous vous en sor…Mickaël ?! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici avec vous ?? demanda la nouvelle arrivante en écarquillant ses yeux mi-étonnée mi-horrifiée.

-Je savais bien que ce prénom me disait quelque chose ! s'exclama Rin triomphante. c'est celui du gars qu'on doit combattre

-Lyriel, ravi de constater que tu te portes toujours aussi bien, dit Mickaël avec son sourire charmeur habituel. Laisse moi te dire que tes petites protégées sont bien naïves, si tu n'étais pas arrivée j'aurais pu les tuer quand bon me le semblait ou mieux encore les rallier à ma cause mais avec ton intervention je vais être contraint de mettre un terme à leur mission tout de suite, poursuivit il en faisant apparaître une épée dans sa main.

-Ca veut dire qu'on doit se battre contre lui ? demanda intelligemment Misao.

-Quelle perspicacité lui répondit ironiquement son amie.

-Mais c'est dommage de gacher un aussi beau bisho et j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim moi ! plaida la nattée.

-Mwahahahahahaha et c'est ça ton dernier espoir Lyriel chérie ? laisse moi rire !

A ces mots, il attaqua les deux jeunes filles. Misao eut juste le temps de lancer Somni aux autres membres du groupe pour qu'ils ne participent pas au combat.

-Mais tu fais quoi là Mi-chan ? Pourquoi tu les endors ? demanda Rin en parant une attaque de Mickaël..

-Ce n'est pas leur combat. C'est à nous de le battre répondit son amie en infligeant un violent coup à son adversaire qui para à la perfection.

-C'est pas une raison ! Cloud va encore être fâché contre moi parce qu'il sera mis à l'écart…gémit la jeune fille.

-Il vaut mieux qu'il soit fâché que mort tu crois pas ? On peut pas se battre et le protéger en même temps !

-Bah il sait se battre qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Et puis il est déjà hyper en pétard contre moi j'vais me faire tuer !!! pleurnicha-t-elle en donnant un coup de psycho blade à l'ennemi.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non il n'est pas de taille à se battre contre Mickaël et il sera pas en colère vu que quand le sort n'aura plus d'effet il se rappelera même pas avoir été endormi !

-Ah bon ? alors ça v….

-ça va les filles j'vous dérange pas trop ? coupa le jeune homme, mécontent d'être ainsi ignoré.

-Un peu si ! tu pourrais pas te taire un peu on s'entend plus parler répondit la nattée en repartant à l'attaque.

-Elle est bien bonne celle-l ! fit-il stupéfait. Ça vous embêterait beaucoup qu'on continue le combat ? j'ai pas que ça à faire….

-Et nous alors ? tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire ? on a d'autres projets que te combattre ! rétorqua Rin. En plus, c'est toi qui interrompt le combat toutes les deux secondes ! Viens on attend…

-Très bien envoyé Rin-chan ! non mais pour qui il se prend celui-l ? Ca a beau être un bisho…on en était où avant qu'il nous coupe ?

-Euh…ah oui on parlait du sort qui ne laissait aucun souvenir…..ce qui m'arrange bien d'ailleurs !

-Ca c'est sûr je veux bien te croire avec tout ce que tu lui a déjà fait subir à ton Cloudy chéri…

-Bah quoi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant des yeux innocents alors que Mikanou attaquait sans relâche. J'ai fait quoi de si horrible ?

-Oh mais rien tu as juste…

-Les filles vous avez fini de vous amuser ? coupa Lyriel très en colère. Ce combat est très sérieux et si vous le perdez c'est Gaiha et la Terre qui vont être détruites ! C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

Cela stoppa net le combat. Les deux amies regardaient Lyriel, ébahies, relachant ainsi leur concentration. Mickaël profita de cette si belle occasion pour asséner un violent coup d'épée à Rin. Misao voyant le danger approcher s'interposa entre Rin et la lame, recevant le coup à sa place. La nattée s'effondra sous le choc. En la voyant s'écrouler ensanglantée, son amie écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur. Le sort qui retenait Avalanche endormi stoppa à ce moment et, dans un rire machiavélique, Mickaël profita de la faiblesse de Rin pour la blesser également sous les yeux horrifiés d'un Cloud à peine réveillé.

Lyriel regarda avec effroi ses protégées qui baignaient dans leur sang.

-Merci Lyriel grâce à toi j'ai gagné. Elles sont mortes et plus personne ne pourra m'empêcher de détruire l'univers….dit Mickaël avec un sourire sadique.

Et il disparut dans un rire diabolique, laissant Lyriel et le groupe devant les corps sans vie et ensanglantés de Misao et Rin[9].

A suivre….

Vous y avez cru hein et bah vous aviez raison la suite au prochain chapitre niark niark….

Notes de Misao :

Héhé j'ai vu mon Sephy et il m'a pas tuéeuuuuuuuuh . Sinon je voulais signaler que contrairement à ce que certaines personnes auraient pu croire, c'est Rin-chan qui a écrit la rencontre Sephy/Misao hé vi j'ai pas voulu je suis peut être un peu zarb mais bon z'avez l'habitude . Sinon z'avez vu on est mortes yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaa je vais pouvoir faire mumuse avec Lucifer j'adore l'enfer c'est très chaleureux héhé bon allez je passe le relai à Rin. Bisous tt le monde

Notes de Rin :

Kikou tt le monde ! Alors ça vous a plu ? on a crevéeuuuuuuuh c'est cool hein ? on en avait marre de sauver le monde ! et puis des perfections telles que nous ça devrait pas exister normalement alors bon….Sinon j'suis contente je vais pouvoir hanter la cetra et Tifa elles vont pas dormireuuuuh héh !….eh mais attendez….et mon chéri j'fais comment pour l'avoir maintenant ? gloups…..(passe en mode fantôme et court après Cloud pour le tuer) reviens mon chéri on sera ensemble pour l'éternit !…..héhé bon j'vous laisse j'ai un charmant garçon à courser ! Allez rendez-vous au prochain chapitre -)

[1] M&R : bon ok immonde et rose c'est un pléonasme mais bon ….c'est au cas où vous auriez pas compris !

Cid : tiens d'ailleurs z'avez qu'à regarder Aerith c'est un bonbon rose ! ça veut tout dire….

[2] Rin : ya eu une erreur dans l'écriture en fait le maillot il lui va pas du tout ça fait ressortir ses bourrelets et puis la gente masculine la regardait pas du tout elle était bien trop occupée à regarder les deux reines que nous sommes…..et pis Tifa bah son maillot il est tout tâché car un gamin a renversé son beignet au chocolat dessus na !

Misao : Rin-chan-chérie ne soit pas mauvaise langue ! même si tu l'aimes pas moi je l'aime bien et pis elle est pas moche faut le reconnaître ! D'accord je comprends elle veut te piquer ton Cloudy mais je te certifie qu'elle le fera pas il n'a d'yeux que pour toi ça va ? t'es rassurée ?

Rin : j'suis pas mauvaise langue c'est la vérité…..ou peut être un p'tit peu déformée….et pis c'est pas ma faute elle veut me le piqueeeeeeeeeeeeer TT snifou

Misao : Cloud dis quelque chose bordel ! Sinon Rin a dit qu'elle retournait voir Rufy et moi je l'accompagne niark !

Sephy : STRIFE !

Cloud : c'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe --

Misao : bon bah Rin-chan vu que Sephy m'a planté comme une vieille chaussette dans le cargo et que Cloud veut pas parler je crois que Rufy nous attends on a un massage à finir héhé niark

Rin : oh vi allons-y ! il est très impatient de nous voir je suis sûre et pis il nous le dit LUI qu'il nous aime bien ! nyark nyark

Cloud : c'est bon c'est bon Rin arrête ! je regarde même pas Tifa elle ne soutient pas la comparaison avec toi ! T'es contente ?

Rin : bon bah finalement je vais rester un peu ! ( s'en va voir Cloud et se réconcilie avec lui sous la couette….pardon y'a p'têtre des jeunes qui lisent….ils se réconcilièrent autour d'un verre…)

Sephy : Mi-chan…

Misao: Héhé viens Sephy on a des trucs à faire (choppe Sephy par le col et l'embarque..)

[3]Cloud : heureusement qu'elle a de la mémoire ma Rin chérie et qu'elle se rappelle que c'est le nom de notre ennemi !

[4] Cloud : ( se tape la tête contre le mur) j'aurais du m'en douter…..

[5] Cid : et pour le concours de la mauvaise foi nous assistons à une remontée spectaculaire de Rin qui semble bien partie pour remporter le premier prix….

[6]Cloud : (plein d'espoir) va peut être y en avoir une pour rattrapper l'autre….

[7]Cloud : (les mains jointes) alléluiah alléluiah….

[8]Cloud attache un parpaing à ses pieds et s'en va se noyer dans la mer….

Rin : non mon chéri reviens on va se faire pardonner ! (cours après lui pour l'empêcher de se suicider)

Misao : faut pas avoir d'espoir à not' sujet on est irrécupérables…..

[9] Rin : oh Mi-chan on est mortes tu te rends compte ! Avalanche va devoir continuer sans nous les pauvres….

Misao : vi y vont être perdus sans nous c'est sûr !

Rin : oh oui…..( voit la cetra qui sabre le champagne et en offre à Cloud pour le saouler)…Et toi la cetra l'approche pas ou je reviens te hanter !


	9. j'ai encore rêvé d'elle

Titre : Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Autrices : Rin et Misao

Base : FFVII

Genre : on verra

Disclaimer :

Misao : persos pas à nous -- ….Z'avez vu je l'ai dit du premier coup en fait c'est que j'ai la flemme d'écrire le disclaimer alors voilà. Bon sinon bonne lecture !

Barret : Waw jamais vu un disclaimer aussi court écrit par une de ces folles…

Rin : Comme quoi y'a un début à tout Barret !….je tiens à préciser que le début du chapitre c'est Misao qui l'écrit alors si vous avez des réclamations c'est à elle qui faut les envoyer je suis responsable de rien…

Misao : nan si vous avez des réclamations envoyez les à mes muses (Shiro, Dark, Mei et Rei) parce que c'est de leur faute si j'ai pas d'inspi !

Réponses à Syrul :

Misao : mdr j'ai bien aimé ton petit délire à croire qu'en lisant nos débilités on devient comme nous …je sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose en fait. Sinon bah Mikanou a plus la classe que Kefka d'abord et même si je trouve que le rire va pas super à Mikanou, il nous fallait un rire de psychopathe alors tant pis pour le rat (alias Kefka)! Voilà kissous mister.

Rin : bon bah moi je connais pas Kefka ( y'a rien d'étonnant d'ailleurs vu que y'a 3 mois je connaissais pas FF ) mais ton délire était quand même drôle ! T'as raison on va lui rendre son rire ça va pas du tout à Mikanou ! Merci pour ta review continue à nous dire ce que t'en penses de notre fic ça fait plaisir ! Kiss

Réponse à Lin :

Misao : kikou miss ! et oui comme t'as vu on est mortes ça devenait trop dur de jouer les héroïnes lol ! sinon voilà enfin la suite ( le retard de publication c ma faute) bonne lecture miss

Rin : vi on est mourrutes comme tu vois ! ils vont être perdus sans nous hein ? voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! j'espère que tu seras pas déçue !…au fait juste une petite précision : Cloud n'a JAMAIS pleuré la cetra mais alors là jamais ! c'était une illusion d'optique il avait une poussière dans l'œil ! et puis quand il l'a jetée dans l'eau ça l'a éclouboussé et il s'est frotté l'œil c'est tout…si si il me l'a dit !…comment ça j'suis naïve ??? merci pour ta review kissou miss !

Chapitre 9 (hé oui déjà ça passe vite ces trucs là) : J'ai encore rêvé d'elle (en fait c'est plutôt de lui !)….Je l'ai rêvé si fort que les draps s'en souviennent…( c'est cette phrase là la plus importante !)

Avalanche et Lyriel se penchèrent avec horreur sur les corps inertes.

« -Tout est de ma faute ! se lamentait l'elfe, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter je les ai distraites.

-Rin je t'en supplie ne meurs pas ! cria Cloud, désespéré, en se penchant sur le corps de sa bien aimée.

-Misao…Rin…pourquoi ? souffla RedXIII tristement.

-/#%$ ! jura Barret en frappant dans la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main [1] »

Tifa pleurait silencieusement tandis que le bonbon rose pensait déjà à sabrer le champagne et danser sur la tombe de Rin dont elle était enfin débarrassée.C'est alors que l'irréalisable se réalisa. Les blessures des deux jeunes filles se refermèrent à la stupeur générale et nos deux ex-défuntes réouvrirent lentement les yeux.

« -Ah j'ai bien dormi ! s'exclama Misao en s'étirant comme un chat. J'ai fait un super rêve avec un certain Lucifer hmmm…à faire pâlir Shinigami[2] . »

Avalanche et Lyriel tombèrent à la renverse une énorme goutte de sueur pendant à leurs tempes.

« -Mais comment ça se fait ? Elles étaient sensées être mortes ! s'exclama la cétra. _Non mais c'est quoi c't'arnaque ? Pourquoi elle a pas crevé la Rin ?_

-Mortes nous ? J'y comprends rien moi…_bien que ça expliquerait mon rêve avec le roi des enfers…_Rin-chan tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda la nattée

-Deux secondes laisse-moi émerger tu veux….répliqua son amie un peu dans le coltard, et toujours dans les bras de Cloud. En tout cas, ils font une sale tête les autres…quoi qu'il soit arrivé, ce doit pas être drôle…..

-En effet c'était loin d'être drôle ! s'exclama Lyriel. Vous êtes mortes sous nos yeux tuées par Mickaël.

-Mickanou ? le beau bisho avec qui on a passé l'aprèm ? demanda brillament la nattée.

-Oui Mi-chan et avec qui on s'est battu aussi lui répondit son amie.

-Mais pourquoi je m'en rappelle pas moi ? Qui est l'abruti qui m'a lancé un somni ???

-Je sais pas qui c'est mais moi en tout cas le réveil me plaît bien ! dit-elle avec humour en regardant son chéri.

-Chanceuse. C'est pas juste moi l'homme de ma vie il est pas là et en plus il veut me tuer marmonna Misao.

-Je compatis je sais ce que c'est ajouta Lyriel compréhensive.

-/#%$ ! jura Barret Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin nous expliquer comment les gamines ont réssucit ?

-Non mais qui tu traites de gamines !? récria Misao.

-Bonne idée que quelqu'un nous explique ce qui s'est passé parce que nous on comprend RIEN-DU-TOUT ! s'exclama Rin, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Lyriel tu nous racontes ?

-Et bien pour tout vous dire je peine moi même à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes revenues à la vie répondit la jeune femme. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai vu Mickaël vous tuer sous mes yeux et vos blessures viennent de se refermer toutes seules…peut être est-ce là l'un de vos pouvoirs…vous devez certainement posséder le don de régénération.

-J'ai pas tout bien suivi mais en gros ça veut dire qu'on est immortelles ! s'enjoua la nattée.

-Et bien si j'ai raison vous ne pouvez mourir que de mort naturelle…dans ce monde bien évidemment affirma l'elfe.

-Yaaaaah c'est trop cool ! tu te rends compte Mi-chan on est immortelles !!! ça veut dire que même Mikanou peut pas nous battre héh ! s'écria Rin en se relevant….Mais elle se rassit la seconde d'après, le rouge aux joues. Ses vêtements, comme ceux de son amie, étaient en lambeaux et révélaient….bon nombre de choses….

-Bon bah Rin-chan je crois que ça ne signifie qu'une seule chose…lança la brune d'un air sérieux.

-SHOPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! s'écrièrent les deux furies en s'en allant en direction de la boutique la plus proche après s'être enroulées très dignement dans leurs serviettes laissant derrière elles le reste du groupe perplexe. »

Elles ressortirent de la boutique un grand sourire aux lèvres vêtues de nouveaux vêtements. Misao avait opté pour un mini-short noir assez large, un mini haut améthyste moulant et une paire de bretelles. Rin, quant à elle, avait choisi une mini jupe-short rouge et un top noir bien moulant. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques ( comme d'hab quoi !) et le reste du groupe en resta baba….

« C'étaient pas elles qu'étaient mortes y'a deux minutes ? demanda Barret, les yeux écarquillés.

-Si si elles avaient même du sang partout…soupira la cetrachose…_elles étaient mieux comme ça d'ailleurs_….. »

Cloud décida qu'il était l'heure pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher après cette fin de soirée trop riche en émotion et Lyriel repartit après s'être assurée que ses protégées se portaient vraiment bien.Une fois tout le monde dans sa chambre, Misao entreprit de raconter à son amie le fonctionnement et l'histoire de ce monde.

« -T'as bien tout suivi ? lui demanda t'elle après avoir fini.

-Oui oui je crois ! Mais y'a juste un problème….fit Rin d'un air soucieux.

-Quoi ?

-Pas question que mon chéri devienne un mollusque dans un fauteuil roulant[3] ! Et pas question non plus que Tifa s'en occupe et qu'elle aille dans son subconscient ! grogna Rin.

-C'est pas un problème ça on essaiera de sauver le monde avant qu'il devienne un mollusque.

-Mouais…tu dis ça mais bon…Encore une chose : si on sait où Sephy veut aller et ce qu'il veut faire, pourquoi on s'en occupe pas maintenant ?

-Parce qu'on doit suivre le jeu .

-Mais si on suit le jeu, Cloud va devenir un mollusque ! gémit la jeune fille.

-Non parce qu'on aura sauvé le monde avant !

-Mais on suit pas le jeu alors !

-Oh et puis zut à la fin tais-toi et dors !

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ! Facile à dire tu ronfles ! assena-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-Même pas vrai d'abord je ronfle même pas mais j'en dirais pas autant de toi…

-Peuh ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses m'entendre ronfler avec le sommeil de plomb que tu as !

-Héhé ton ronflement réveillerait un ours sourd en pleine période d'hibernation.

-Ah non tu confonds ça c'est le tien

-facile tu pique ma comparaison c'est de la triche ça !

-Bon ok ton ronflement réveillerait un mort ! C'est une autre comparaison ! Et ton Sephy qu'est en peluche je suis sûre que même lui ça l'embête ! dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-SI VOUS LA FERMEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE VAIS POUSSER MA RONFLANTE ! s'exclama Barret de la chambre voisine

-Tu vois Rin-chan t'as réveillé Barret l'ours sourd en pleine hibernation ;p

-C'est plutôt toi ! EH L'OURS MAL LECHE ON T'ATTENDS ! VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN OURS ! NOUS ON EST IMMORTELLES ! nyark nyark !

-Bon bah moi je commence à être fatiguée marmonna Misao. SILENCE TOUT LE MONDE Y EN A QU'AIMERAIT BIEN DORMIR !!!

-Bah moi j'suis pas fatiguée alors j'vais me ballader na ! J'vais dormir sur la plage ! Bye Mi-chan dors bien ! Et Rin sortit de la chambre toute contente de son idée.

-C'est malin maintenant qu'elle est partie j'arrive pas à dormir marmonna la nattée. Bon bah puisque c'est comme ça vu qu'elle a dit qu'elle allait sur la plage je vais en profiter pour aller voir Shadow on va la laisser tranquille not' Rin-chan le temps qu'elle assimile tout tout , continua t'elle en sortant à son tour de la chambre. »

Le lendemain matin, Cloud fut étonné de voir que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas dans leur chambre. Il se mit à leur recherche en compagnie de Barret et Red XIII tandis que Tifa et le bonbon rose préparaient le p'tit déj'. Ils trouvèrent Misao qui dormait à l'étable entre les pattes de son Shadow, sa peluche à la main. Nanaki secoua gentiment la nattée mais celle-ci ne se réveilla pas.

« -Youhou Misao il faut se réveiller ! dit doucement l'ex-spécimen.

-Laisse moi faire j'ai une idée ! dit Barret. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner….

-Yataaaaaaaa ! fit-elle en se relevant instantanément. J'ai super faim ! Qui a parlé de bouffe ?

-C'est nous. On vient te prévenir que le petit déjeuner est servi dit Cloud. Dis-moi tu ne sais pas où est Rin par hasard ? Elle non plus n'était pas dans son lit…

-T'aimerais bien le savoir hein ? Et bah je le dirais mais qu'à toi !

-Bon très bien fit le chef d'Avalanche, habitué aux idées farfelues de la nattée. Nanaki Barret vous voulez bien nous laisser ?

-Pas de problème répondit Red XIII calmement en sortant.

-Grumpf on doit toujours dégager avec elle y'en a marre ! grogna l'ours en s'en allant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Barret ! s'exclama la nattée.

-Bon tu peux me le dire maintenant ! s'impatienta Cloud. Ils sont sortis. Alors où est-elle ?

-Maieuh pas la peine de m'agresser non plus ! Essayez de vous montrer gentil avec les gens et ils vous envoient bouler ! Heureusement que je fais surtout ça pour Rin ! Bon elle est sur la plage ça te va content ? Et dis pas merci surtout grogna la nattée.

-Sur la plage ? Toute seule ? fit-il étonné.

-Non non avec sa serviette !

-Je trouve pas ça drôle Misao ! Vous êtes aussi inconscientes l'une que l'autre ! s'énerva Cloud. Toute seule la nuit sur la plage ! Mais elle pourrait se faire enlever sans problème il y personne sur la plage à cette heure-ci !

-Bah si y'a personne qui tu veux qui l'enlève ? le vent ?

-ça suffit ! Y'en a marre ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de l'écurie, hors de lui. _Mais c'est pas possible elles sont imprudentes au possible !_

-Il devrait éviter de s'énerver comme ça c'est pas bon pour sa santé. Il se fait beaucoup trop de soucis pour rien ce garçon ! Bon bah moi je vais aller manger Yataaaaaaaaaaaaa à Table Sephy !

Pendant que Misao s'empiffrait joyeusement, Cloud alla rejoindre Rin sur la plage. Il la vit en train de dormir comme un bébé, enroulée dans sa serviette mais tremblante tellement elle était frigorifiée.

-La pauvre elle est complètement gelée murmura-t-il en la regardant tendrement. Il caressa doucement ses beaux cheveux d'ébène. Mais elle se retourna soudain et l'attrapa, passant ses deux mains autour de lui. Surpris, Cloud ne put s'échapper et se retrouva collé à Rin. Il allait la réveiller lorsqu'elle se mit à marmonner :

-Hum…reste s'il te plaît….attends…

Cloud ne savait plus quoi faire mais il ne voulait plus bouger, croyant que c'était de lui dont elle rêvait.

-_Je l'ai peut être un peu négligée…_admit-il. _C'est de ma faute si elle a été voir Rufus Shinra j'aurais été plus attentif elle ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait…_

Son beau rêve s'écroula comme un château de cartes quand il l'entendit ronronner de nouveau :

-Hum…Rufy…qu'est-ce que…

En proie à une colère froide, il se dégagea brusquement et partit rapidement en direction de l'hôtel, laissant Rin qui se réveilla de froid.

-Rufy t'es l ? marmonna la jeune fille encore à moitié endormie. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Cloud qui s'éloignait. Bah qu'est-ce qui fait ? se demanda-t-elle, à présent complètement éveillée. Clouuuuuuuud ! cria-t-elle. Eh tu m'attends ! Bah il entend pas….Bon tant pis c'est pas grave…hum je faisais un de ces rêves moi…

Puis elle partit en direction du reste du groupe pour le petit-déjeuner. Avalanche mangeait tranquillement quand Cloud entra, furax, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« -Et bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Cloudy ? t'es en colère parce que Rin a dormi sur la plage toute seule et qu'elle s'est pas faite enlever ?demanda Misao en lui adressant un grand sourire enchocolaté.

-Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut je n'en ai strictement rien à faire lança-t-il froidement en s'asseyant à table. Puis Rin entra à son tour et s'assit.

-Ah je suis affamée ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Cloud tu me passes le pain s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Il est là dit-il en le montrant du doigt sur la table.

-Je sais fit patiemment la jeune fille. Mais il est trop loin je ne peux pas l'attraper alors ça serait gentil si tu pouvais me le donner ! dit-elle, toujours souriante.

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à te lever pour le prendre rétorqua froidement le blondinet.

-Je vois….Bon …dit-elle en se levant pour prendre le pain, le sourire crispé. Merci ! lança-t-elle. Puis elle se mit à manger, se disant qu'il était sacrement de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

-Alors Mi-chan t'as bien ronflé cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle avec humour entre deux bouchées. T'étais pas trop triste sans moi ?

-Je ne ronfle pas ! et puis m'en fout d'abord j'ai dormi avec Shadow et Sephy dans l'écurie et toi t'as pas révéillé trop d'ours ?

-Moi non plus je ronfle pas ! et puis j'ai super bien dormi sur la plage même s'il faisait un peu froid …et j'ai fait un rêve gé-nial si tu savais !

-Tout le monde s'en moque alors si tu veux raconter tes rêves tu vas le faire ailleurs ok ? coupa Cloud, hors de lui. Comme si tes rêves pouvaient nous intéresser !

-Eh bien je vois que t'es de bonne humeur ce matin ! répondit la jeune fille qui commençait à être énervée. C'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi ! Moi je t'ai rien fait que je sache !

-Non ça c'est sûr c'est pas à moi que tu fais des choses….s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

-Pardon ? fit-elle, interdite. J'ai pas bien compris ?

-Ah bon parce qu'en plus d'être chiante t'es bouchée ?dit-il méchamment, n'en revenant pas lui-même de ce qu'il disait.

-ça suffit ! s'écria Rin, hors d'elle en se levant brusquement, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es vraiment odieux ! Tu me dégoutes ! lança-t-elle avec un regard méprisant.

Elle sortit de table et courut dans sa chambre sous le regard éberlué d'Avalanche qui n'avait jamais vu son chef se mettre dans un état pareil.

« -Ca va t'es fier de toi ? Tu l'as bien descendue devant tout le monde lui cracha Misao. Et on peut savoir la raison pour laquelle tu t'es montré aussi con ?

-J'ai pas à me justifier répliqua-t-il en continuant à manger.

-Moi je pense que si. Et dire que je commencais à avoir un peu d'estime pour toi ! tu me déçois vraiment beaucoup. On dit qu'on ne doit pas se fier à la première impression qu'on se fait des gens et bien c'est faux ! j'espère que t'es content ? ajouta la jeune fille du même ton méprisant avant de renverser son bol de chocolat sur la tête du blond[4] et de rejoindre son amie .

-Tiens tu l'as pas volé celle-l ! dit Barret. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'en prendre à elle ?

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Barret ! s'insurgea la cetrachose. Le pauvre..il est tout sale maintenant….elles sont complètement folles ces filles !

-Cloud c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que tu lui as dit ! dit Tifa, prenant le parti de Rin[5].

Il était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. Tout d'un coup, il se releva d'un bond et partit dans sa chambre sans un mot.

« -Rin-chan ça va ?claironna Misao en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui oui très bien…répondit Rin en pleurs en reniflant bruyamment.

-T'en fait pas Rin-chan c'est rien qu'un crétin ! murmura la jeune fille en prenant son amie dans ses bras je lui ai renversé mon bol de choco sur la tête un si bon chocolat c'est du gachis ! continua t'elle souriante.

-Bien fait pour cet immonde cloporte ! Il a été horrible avec moi alors que je lui avais rien fait ! dit-elle rageusement en tapant un oreiller, ses larmes s'arrêtant pour laisser place à une fureur sans nom. Et dire que j'avais fait un si beau rêve de lui et moi…ça restera qu'un rêve tu peux me croire…dit-elle…quel crétin !

-Ah vi tu me raconte diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ? demanda la nattée soudain suréxcitée.

-Eh bien voilà Cloud était….

Cloud était pâle de rage. Il monta en trombe l'escalier qui menait aux chambres et alla direct se rincer, le look enchocolaté ne lui plaisant que modérément. Puis il ressortit quelques minutes après. Quand il passa devant la chambre des filles, il entendit son prénom et s'arrêta automatiquement.

-_Qu'est-ce que Rin peut encore raconter !_ se dit-il, les sourcils froncés. _Sûrement son rêve merveilleux avec « Rufy » !…._

Puis il tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce que les filles disaient :

-Ah vi tu me racontes diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ?

-Eh bien voilà dans mon rêve Cloud était sur la plage avec moi, on se promenait main dans la main et puis….

-Et pis quoi ? piailla Misao.

-Bah tu vois quoi j'vais pas te faire un dessin…fit-elle avec un regard insistant. On s'est embrassés et puis…..voilà quoi ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire quand même !

-Naaaaaaaan répondit son amie toute innocente.

-Eh bah on faisait la même chose que toi tu veux faire avec ton Sephy….

-Ah ouais tu lui sauvais la vie ? demanda la nattée en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Rin se prit la tête dans les mains, soudain fatiguée.

-Laisse tomber de toute façon à la fin de mon rêve Rufy arrivait et nous interrompait en demandant la suite de son massage….Et dans la réalité ça n'arrivera certainement pas parce que mon chéri est en fait un goujat doublé d'un cloporte mal poli et d'un primate !

-Ah ça je l'ai toujours dit mais…tu le penses vraiment ou tu dis ça sous le fruit de la colère ?

-Bien sûr que oui je le pense ! s'insurgea-t-elle. T'as vu comment il m'a traitée ! Pire qu'un chien….En fait… je crois que je l'aime toujours… mais pas question de lui pardonner ! Je veux plus le revoir de toute ma vie ! le coup du « en plus d'être chiante t'es bouchée » il me le fera pas deux fois !….

Cloud en avait assez entendu.

-_Quel idiot mais quel idiot !_ pensa-t-il. _Je me suis planté en beaut ! Je l'ai fait souffrir pour rien_…_Il faut que je me rattrape je vais aller demander conseil à Tifa elle saura sûrement me dire quoi faire_…

Il partit rapidement retrouver son amie d'enfance, plein d'espoir.

-Bien que je ne pense pas que fuir soit la bonne solution, dit Misao, je te propose que nous laissions Avalanche pour un moment _en plus vu que j'ai pas envie de me taper le Gold Saucer, Gongaga et Cosmo Canyon ça m'arrange._ Et on les retrouvera plus tard ça te va ?

-Oh que oui ! Mais je suis pas d'accord pour les retrouver après ! répondit Rin avec une moue boudeuse.

-Mouais on verra si tu dis toujours pareil après une semaine sans Cloud. Bon c'est parti Let's go !

-Yeah c'est parti pour….pour où au fait ?

-Nibelheim on va recruter mon futur beau père lui répondit la nattée avec entrain.

-Ouais on va voir Vinnieuh on va voir Vinnieuh ! chantonna la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébènes.

-_Je ferais pas de commentaire sur sa facilité à retenir le nom des bishos --'' !_ Bon bah on va chercher Shadow et Bluemoon et on est parties

-Ouais ! s'écria Rin avec un grand sourire. _Un voyage vers un beau bisho rien de tel pour oublier les chagrins d'amour !_

Les deux amies sortirent de leur chambre après avoir ramassé leurs sacs et partirent en direction de l'écurie récupérer leurs chocobos. Puis, une fois dessus, elles s'arrêtèrent devant Barret et Red XIII qui se promenaient.

-Et les filles ! s'exclama Misao. Rin-chan et moi on vous laisse.

-Vous nous laissez Oo ? répéta Barret qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

-Vi c'est ça t'as tout compris ma grande ! répondit la nattée tout sourire. Mais z'en faites pas on part juste devant rendez vous à Nibelheim. Bon bah à plus mes choux.

-Ouais vous nous retardez un peu trop ! Alors on part sans vous ça ira plus vite…répliqua Rin acide. Et dites à l'australopithèque primitif qui vous sert de chef que c'est un immonde cloporte visqueux qui….

-Rin-chan je crois qu'ils ont compris tu vois pas que tu les embarasses ! _et c'est moi qui dit ça -- c'est le monde à l'envers !_ Allez c'est parti Shadow attends que ça !

Et elles partirent de Costa del Sol sans ajouter un mot de plus, laissant Barret et Nanaki éberlués.

-Elle a dit que notre chef était un australoquoi ? demandèrent-ils, synchrones[6].

A suivre…

Notes de Misao :

ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… ah pardon c'est à moi . Bon bah encore un chapitre qui s'achève notre départ du groupe était pas du tout prévu mais bon comme aucune de nous veut décrire Corel, le Gold Saucer, Gongaga et Cosmo Canyon bah c'est le seul bon moyen pour l'éviter. Et pis comme ça on va voir Vinnie plus vite c'est ti pas génial tout ça ? bon bah je passe le relais à Rin-chan. Bisous les loulous

Notes de Rin :

Merci Mi-chan ! Alors voilà on est parties d'Avalanche ils vont être perdus sans nous les pauvres ! Et le chapitre 9 est fini ça vous a plu ? z'avez vu on est pas mortes ! Z'avez eu peur hein ? Avouez ! Même si vous trouvez le chap nul dites le siouplééééé et envoyez nous des reviews !!!!! (bien sûr on préfère que vous aimiez !)Allez la prochaine fois on verra Vinnie et on se rapproche de Sephy et Mikanou !Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

[1]M&R : en l'occurrence la cétrachose Mais z'en faites pas ou plutôt vous réjouissez pas, elle est toujours en vie elle a juste un cocard à l'œil

[2]Misao : pour info mon frère jumeau vient de Gundam Wing et j'ai hérité de son côté Shinigami (dieu de la mort en japonais) sauf que moi j'ai des tendances Schyzo en plus Quand Shinigami prends le dessus Misao n'est plus la même donc si dans la fic y a un changement brusque dans le comportement de mon perso c'est normal. Vous avez suivi ? Non ? pas grave

[3] Rin : ouais c'est vrai moi le style mollusque ça me convient pas-du-tout ! avoir un copain incapable d'aligner trois mots « gaa….gaah…ils…arrivent… » merci bien -- !

[4] Rin : Alors là BRA-VO !!!! C'était mérité je suis très fière de toi Mi-chan ! Applaudissements de la foule en délire qui a assisté à l'enchocolatage du siècle !

Misao : Merci merci. Moi aussi je suis fière de moi une idée aussi géniale ne pouvait venir que d'une merveilleuse, génialissime, brilla…Hmm

Sephy : (qui l'embrasse pour la faire taire) Finalement j'ai trouvé la technique pour avoir la paix

Rin : chanceuse ! le mieux il m'engueule…

[5] Rin : Oh Tifa tu prends ma défense ? Je t'ai mal jugée je suis désolée !

Tifa : Oui moi aussi je suis désolée ! Tu es tellement gentille !

Rin : Oh mais toi aussi tu es formidable ! Soyons amies !

Tifa : Oh oui ! Les meilleures amies du monde ! On sera toujurs ensemble !

Rin : Oh Tifa je t'adore t'es super comme fille ! Amies pour la v…

Misao : stop arrêtez le massacre elles me font peur ces deux là --. Déjà Tifa la place de meilleure amie officielle est déjà prise par moi ;p ! Et toi Rin-chan tu viens avec moi (traîne Rin loin de Tifa) non mais t'a fumé quoi ?! tu devrais arrêter fruits basket et le nutella ça te réussit pas.

Rin : Tifa snif….et c'est toi qui me disais que tu l'aimais bien et que je devais pas être jalouse !

Misao : oui mais je t'ai pas non plus demandé de devenir aussi neuneu que la cetra sinon aucun intêret !

Rin : (gros choc)…aussi neuneu…que…la cetra…(va prendre une corde pour se pendre)

Misao : ça sert à rien t'es immortelle et puis tu seras vite soignée crois moi t'as juste à être plus distante avec Tifa mais tu peux rester amie avec je te dis juste de ne pas lui sauter dessus !

Rin : (toujours choquée)…elle m'a comparée à la cetra…

[6]Rin : australopithèque : se dit d'une forme primitive d'anthropien fossile faisant partie des hominidés, primates fossiles. Ça résume parfaitement ce que je voulais dire je trouve !


	10. à l'ouest rien ne va plus

Titre : Aventures et mésaventures de deux folles sur Gaiha

Autrices : Misao et Rin

Base : FFVII

Genre : bah en fait un peu tout mais surtout gros délires et portnaoak !

Disclaimer :

Rin : bon bah puisque j'ai pas le choix je fais le disclaimer…(respire un bon coup) bon les perso sont pas à nous sauf les persos de Misao et Rin(puisque c'est nous) et on laisse les autres à leurs créateurs respectifs ! Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

LinAngel : Bah tu vois t'as trouvé plus en retard que toi ! Nous on est des pros on peut pas être plus à la bourre ! Et oui kes tu veux on aime se faire désirer. A part ca voilà la suite ! ca te plait ?

Naucika : Merciiiiiiiiii ! Ta review nous a fait très très très plaisir ! Alors voilà la suite que tu voulais tant lol ! Et pis tinkiète t'es pas aussi folle que nous tu peux pas nous dépasser mdr ! Quant à ta fic, faudra qu'on la lise passe nous son titre pleaseuuuuuuuuuh. Héhé bah bonne lecture et vive kuja !

Chapitre 10 : A l'ouest, rien ne va plus…

« -Un peu de nerf Rin-chan on est bientôt arrivées ! encouragea la nattée à son amie quelque peu à la traîne.

-Arrivées où ? Y'a rien autour de nous pas même un village ! maugréa la jeune fille.

-Vive l'optimisme ça fait peur à voir !

-Mais le Soleil est en train de se coucher ! siffla Rin

-Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter on va dormir et manger à la lisière de la forêt qu'il y a droit devant ça te va ? soupira la brunette.

-Ouais ben on y est pas encore à ta forêt et pis j'ai horreur des insectes moi ! Alors la forêt je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée..fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût en frissonant.

-Bon je te propose une chose :on fait la course jusqu'à la forêt et la première arrivée prépare le diner pendant que l'autre va chercher du bois et de l'eau dans la forêt et monte la tente.

-Si tu veux ! Moi j'suis la meilleure de l'univers pour la course ! s'écria la jeune fille en s'élançant sur le dos de Bluemoon.

-Yahaaaaaaa ! s'exclama Misao en s'élançant à sa poursuite tout en préservant Shadow qui avait fait une longue journée de marche.

Après un quart d'heure de course poursuite entre les deux chocobos, elles arrivèrent en même temps à la lisière de la forêt, complètement mortes, les deux animaux à bout de souffle.

-Pff…pfff…dis donc je l'imaginais pas si loin c'te forêt ! souffla Misao.

-Ouais…pfff…pfff…dis on fait comment pour le partage des tâches mi-chan ?

-Bon je me colle au bois et à l'eau pour te préserver des monstrueux insectes et toi tu fais le manger !…Et pour la tente on le fait à deux ça ira plus vite ! Ca te va ?

-Parfait ! s'exclama Rin, enjouée. J'suis la meilleure cuisinière de Gaiha et la Terre réunies !

-Tant que je cuisine pas rétorqua la nattée en lui tirant la langue avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt ne laissant pas le temps à son amie de répondre quelque chose.

-Pfiouh elle a de l'espoir cette mi-chan ! bon qu'est-ce que j'vais faire pour le dîner moi ? dit-elle en cherchant dans leurs besaces ce qui restait à manger.

Cinq minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Rin s'affaira au dîner lorsqu'elle aperçut, dépassant d'une besace….le seau pour l'eau !

-_Mais quelle idiote ! Elle est partie chercher de l'eau sans le seau ! _pensa la jeune fille en riant toute seule.

C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Elle vit apparaître, sortant de la forêt, Misao, toute penaude, du bois à la main mais bien sûr sans eau…

-Euh…Rin-chan…j'crois que j'ai oublié le seau pour l'eau…fit-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

-Tu crois ? moi j'en suis sûre ! Bah t'as plus qu'à y retourner Mademoiselle-j'ai-pas-de-tête-et-j'oublie-tout !

-maieuuuh c'est même pas vrai d'abord j'oublie pas tout la preuve je t'ai ramené du bois se défendit la brunette

-Encore heureux ! s'exclama son amie pour la faire enrager. Manquerait plus que je fasse tout !… Bon tu y vas chercher ton eau ?

Alors que Misao allait répliquer, elle ajouta avec un sourire angélique :

-En plus c'est moi qui prépare à manger et j'allais faire des pâtes à la carbonara(si si elles ont tous les ingrédients dans leus sacs ), ton plat préféré…Mais si j'ai pas d'eau pour faire cuire les pâtes, ça va être dur…

-C'est bon m'man j'y vais ! mais je veux des pâtes à la carbo !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa rapidement, enchantée du menu de ce soir et Rin continua son repas…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout bon sang ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'elle est partie chercher son eau ! Il va faire nuit moi j'veux pas rester toute seuleuuuuuuuh ! gémit Rin.

A ce moment, un bruissement se fit entendre derrière elle, venant des fourrés sombres. Elle tendit l'oreille, en alerte et comprit qu'on s'approchait. Elle crut au départ que c'était Misao mais deux bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, ce qui laissait à penser que les intrus étaient plusieurs..

-_Oh mon Dieu c'est peut être Mickaël !_ _Il a du appeler du renfort !_ pensa-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle se rua immédiatement sur les ustensiles de cuisine et empoigna une casserole et une cuillère en bois (manquait plus que la passoire sur la tête et c'était la panoplie complète…).

-Je vous préviens ! cria-t-elle. Vous me faites pas du tout peur ! (en effet elle tremblait comme une feuille, signe de courage évident) Et j'suis armée alors m'approchez pas ! dit-elle en brandissant ses ustensiles.

Malheureusement cela ne découragea pas ses assaillants qui continuèrent à s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie sortir de la forêt…Misao toute souriante, un peu échevelée, aussi sale que si elle s'était roulée par terre, suivie de….d'un adorable petit louveteau qui jappait joyeusement ?

« -Bah Rin-chan qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une casserole et une cuillère à la main ? s'étonna t'elle.

-Je ..euh..je cuisine voyons ça se voit ! grommela-t-elle très dignement.

-Et pourquoi tu trembles t'as froid ? fallait faire un feu !

-Bon ! dit-elle sans répondre à la question, moi je t'attendais pour faire chauffer l'eau ! Et puis dis-moi c'est quoi cette adorable petite boule de poils ?

-C'est un louveteau qui errait près du point d'eau. Sa mère a sûrement du être couickée par des monstres ou des braconniers…

-Couickée ? répéta Rin intelligeamment, la regardant avec des yeux éberlués. Koi ça ?

-Bah elle est mourrue quoi….quoi qu'il en soit ce marmot semble m'avoir adopté il me lâche plus d'une semelle n'est-ce pas mon chou ?

-warf !

-voui voui voui…bon si tu veux mais ça fait une bouche en plus à nourrir ça…Bah ! fit Rin en haussant les épaules, quand y en a pour quatre y en a pour cinq hein ma Bluemoon ?

-Kyiiirk !

-Mais par contre pas question qu'il embête ma Bluemoon ! prévint la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Sinon elle lui rentrera dedans quelque chose de bien ! prévint-elle.

-T'en fais pas Hikari (Misao vient juste de trouver le nom) restera avec moi regarde comme il est chou la rassura son amie en caressant le petit animal.

Les jeunes filles finirent donc tranquillement leur soirée, occupées à manger et à prendre soin de la ménagerie.

La nuit passa sans encombres et elles reprirent la route le matin de bonne heure. Elles arrivèrent à Nibelheim vers midi.

« -J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! brailla la nattée en laissant tomber son sac au sol.

-Moi aussi j'vais mourir si j'mange pas tout de suite…soupira Rin. Elle posa également son sac puis regarda le chien-loup d'un air indéfinissable. Dis…si on mangeait Hikari ? Il a l'air bien gras….murmura-t-elle, assez fort tout de même pour que Misao l'entende.

-Warf couina le petit animal en allant se réfugier derrière sa maîtresse.

-Rin-chan tu devrais avoir honte ! pov' petit hikari et en plus il est pas gras mon louveteau n'à moi !

-Bah quoi ? c'est toi qui disais que t'avais faim ! fit valoir son amie. Moi je propose une solution c'est tout….Et pis j'sais c'que j'dis : il a l'air gras ton chéri !

La jeune fille coupa court à la conversation sous le regard menaçant de Misao et demanda :

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? on va voir Vinnie-chou ?

-nan on mange ! J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim ! répéta l'affamée de service.

-Moi aussi mais j'aurais préféré voir Vinnie tout de suite ! bouda Rin.

-Et bah pas moi je veux voir MON Sephy en étant au meilleur de ma forme ce qui veut dire mangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! dit-elle d'un air têtu.

A ces mots, elles partirent vers l'auberge pour déjeuner. Une fois les deux estomacs remplis(sans compter la ménagerie…), elles allèrent au manoir. Misao, jusque là intenable, avait pris un air tendu et soucieux.

« -J'ai pas l'air ridicule habillée comme ça ? demanda-t-elle soudain avant de passer le pas de la porte.

-Mais non ! lui assura son amie, une grosse goutte de sueur à la tempe. _Remarque c'est temps qu'elle s'en soucie ça fait une semaine qu'elle est habillée comme ça…_1pensa-t-elle.

-Bon bah alors tout est parfait ! s'exclama t-elle toute souriante en passant le pas de la porte. Let's go girls ! A nous deux Sephy-chan!

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent donc dans le château, Misao en tête.

-Euuh Mi-chan attends ! s'écria Rin en la retenant. Tu sais quoi j'vais te laisser avec ton psychopathe chéri vous serez bien tous les deux en tête à tête ! Moi j'vais chercher la combinaison du coffre pour délivrer Vinnie-chou… dit-elle en s'éloignant, avec un p'tit clin d'œil. _Je préfère les laisser tous les deux moi il me fait un p'tit peu peur son psychopathe_…

-Hai Rin-chan ! Et fais attention aux monstres ! répondit son amie en se dirigeant souriante vers les labos secrets du sous sol.

Misao pénétra dans les anciens labo Shinra. Il était là comme dans le jeu à lire les innombrables résumés d'expériences en attendant que Cloud se présente. Mais ce n'était pas Cloud qui venait d'entrer, c'était elle, Misao Maxwell, bien décidée à faire parler SON glaçon psychopathe.

« -Ohayo Sephy-chan ! claironna t-elle sortant l'ex grand général du Soldat de sa lecture.

Le pauvre, surpris par l'arrivée phénoménale de la jeune fille, manqua de faire une crise cardiaque et referma précipitamment son livre….

-Contente de me voir ? reprit la jeune fille souriante.

-Toi ! comment es-tu arrivé ici ! la questionna t-il en gardant un air froid et impassible malgré son étonnement.

-Bah…par la porte comme tout le monde répondit simplement la nattée en se rapprochant de lui. Tu lisais quoi de beau ? lui demanda la jeune femme en lui arrachant le bouquin des mains sans qu'il n'ait le temps de la voir venir. »

Elle le feuilleta briévement et le laissa tomber dans une exclamation de dégout.

« -Ah bah maintenant je vois pourquoi tu veux tuer tout le monde t'as jamais lu de romans ? J'en ai un de bien à te conseiller si tu…

-SILENCE ! la coupa t-il, sentant percer la migraine.

-Maieuh moi qui voulais être gentille grommela Misao feignant le dépit. Bon sérieusement je suis venue pour te parler Séphiroth.

-Où est mon pantin ?2 s'impatienta Sephy.

-Cloud ? Ché pas on a du se séparer après une tite dispute préconjugale entre Rin-chan et lui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire les aléas de l'amour quoi !

-Pas vraiment non répondit le jeune homme perplexe avant de se ressaisir. Comment oses-tu venir troubler ma méditation, humaine ?

-pardon ! Moi qui voulais te faire la bonne surprise de te voir j'te remercie pour ton accueil ! Je savais bien que t'aimerais pas mes fringues mais de là à me faire un tel accueil. C'est pas très très gentil ça Sephy ! s'exclama la jeune fille ayant choisi le parti de la gaminerie. Nan mais sans blague…elles me vont si mal que ça ces fringues ? demanda la nattée soudain très sérieuse. »

Le jeune homme marqua une pause. Cette gamine était vraiment stupide ou alors le faisait-elle exprès ? En tout cas elle commençait à l'exaspérer… Et puis ses habits lui allaient très bien ! Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait clocher. Tout lui allait à mer…Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça de cette futile humaine ! Cette gosse allait finir par le rendre cinglé...

« -Bon plus sérieusement, reprit la jeune fille, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je suis venue ici pour te parler.

-Et de quoi ? demanda brutalement Sephiroth avec un regard incendiaire.

-C'est une excellente question ! sourit la jeune fille. Puis voyant qu'il commençait a s'énerver sérieusement elle continua. L'espèce d'Alien rose est tout sauf ta mère tu sais.

-Comment oses-tu traiter ma mère, misérable humaine !s'emporta l'ex-grand Général du SOLDAT.

-Mais t'es borné ou quoi ! J'te dis que Jéno n'est pas ta mère. Tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace ? Aucune ressemblance. C'est comme quand tu prétends qu'Hojo est ton père ! Non mais t'es pas un peu maboul mon grand ?…Quoique pour vouloir détruire le monde la question se pose même pas. Et puis arrête de me traiter d'humaine ! Certes j'en suis une mais je te signale que j'ai un prénom et il serait fort souhaitable que tu t'en souviennes ! Je m'appelle Misao Maxwell, Sephy, mets toi bien ça dans la tête. Et puis cesse de faire cette tête là tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes z'yeux d'chats ? rétorqua la brunette sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'en placer une. »

Sephiroth ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Comment cette gosse haute comme trois pommes osait-elle s'adresser à lui de cette manière alors que tout le monde le redoutait. Elle ne manquait certes pas de cran mais elle allait lui payer cet affront. Il se mit en garde, Masamune en main, et fonça sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci parra au dernier moment en faisant apparaître la lame thermique de Deathscythe. Elle évita ainsi le coup de sabre mais tomba sous la puissance de la charge de l'ex-Général, sa tête heurtant le coin du bureau qui se tenait près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Elle était complètement sonnée et un fin filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe. Sephy s'approcha alors d'elle ,masamune toujours en main, les yeux plissés par le mépris.

« - Tu fais moins la fière maintenant. Ton arrogance s'est envolée on dirait. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. Prépare toi à mourir ! cracha t-il en brandissant son arme au dessus de sa tête.

-Je t'aime Sephy articula Misao avec peine, les yeux vitreux. »

Le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette dernière phrase faillit échapper son épée3. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, décontenancé puis se ressaisit avant de reprendre :

« -Je t'épargne pour cette fois. Tu as l'air tellement sûre de toi au sujet de ma mère que je vais te laisser une chance de me prouver que tu as raison. Mais si à notre prochaine rencontre4 tu n'es pas en mesure de prouver ce que tu avances, je ne serais pas aussi clément avec toi, menaca t-il en rangeant sa Masamune. »

Misao vit alors son interlocuteur se brouiller, puis tout devint noir autour d'elle. Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme se rapprocher et lui murmurer « J'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience Misao Maxwell5. D'ici là j'espère pour toi que tu seras en mesure de relever notre pari » avant de disparaître. Des jappements ramenèrent Misao dans le monde des vivants.

Pendant ce temps, Rin visitait le manoir, pas trop rassurée.

-Bon il est où ce coffre ?….Ah vi il est là ! Alors apparemment je dois trouver la combinaison…Mi-chan aurait pu me dire où il fallait que je cherche, ça m'aurait fait gagner du temps ! bougonna la jeune fille avec une moue contrariée.

Elle rechercha les numéros, dont celui dans le couloir et à côté du piano. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi elle devait s'attendre dans ce château poussiéreux et inquiétant, elle avançait à pas de loup, très peu sûre d'elle. Elle mit un certain à trouver les numéros, tout du moins elle en eut l'impression.Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'avant-dernier chiffre, Rin poussa un gros soupir.

-J'en ai marreuuuh ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je suis dans ce manoir sinistre ! Bon il me reste un chiffre à trouver et à moi Vinnie ! Allez du courage !

Se motivant, elle repartit à la recherche du dernier chiffre. Une fois la combinaison trouvée, la jeune fille revint au coffre, indécise.

-Bon je l'ouvre ou pas ? se demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Mi-chan est pas là pour m'aider et elle m'a dit que le monstre était un peu plus fort que les autres…Hum…d'un autre côté, je pourrais aller voir Vinnie plus vite ! Et pis j'vais pas déranger Mi-chan qu'est en plein rendez-vous amoureux ! se dit-elle en riant intérieurement. Quelle chance elle a !

Son regard se voilà quelques instants, juste le temps de s'imaginer un certain blondinet lui souriant gentiment. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite :

-Allons pas le moment de ramollir ! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais m'occuper de ce monstre toute seule comme une grande ! Ca prouvera à cet idiot que je mérite un peu plus de considération ! Na !

Aces mots, elle composa la combinaison du coffre.

-Allez hop prête à se battre! s'exclama-t-elle. Que le combat commence…. !

Elle prit sa psychoblade en main et regarda d'un air déterminé le coffre dont la porte s'ouvrait lentement, prête à dévoiler le monstre qui attendait dans sa cage de fer l'heure du combat…

-Bouhou ! Mon Sephy d'amour il est parti…gémit Misao d'un air enfantin en se réveillant. Je comprends pas, avec une beauté comme moi il aurait du vouloir rester à tout prix…Enfin bon ! Je le reverrai bientôt ! Pour l'instant occupons-nous de mon cher beau-père !…Zut ! Et Rin-chan qu'est toute seule contre le monstre ! Faut que je la retrouve quand même ! s'écria la nattée.

Elle remonta en courant les escaliers. Au moment où elle arrivait au couloir, elle entendit un hurlement qui déchira le silence et lui glaça le sang. Puis de nouveau le silence, plus terrifiant encore maintenant.

-Mon Dieu ! Rin-chan ! souffla-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle s'élança en direction du cri. Alors qu'elle courait, elle aperçut tout d'un coup sa meilleure amie qui chancelait, ses vêtements couverts de sang. Elle se précipita sur elle et voulut la soutenir quand Rin se releva vivement.

-Rin-chan t'es blessée ? demanda son amie affolée en essayant de savoir où était située sa blessure.

Mais Rin ne parut pas l'entendre et se remit à hurler si fort que même les habitants de Nibelheim l'entendirent et en eurent froid dans le dos.

-Mon Dieu tu souffres ? questionna Misao, encore plus inquiète.

Cette fois, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène releva la tête et fixa son amie. Ses yeux étaient remplis…de rage ! D'une fureur sans nom…

-Non mais t'as vu ça ! cria-t-elle au bord de l'apoplexie. Non mais regarde ! fit-elle en désignant ses habits. Cet espèce de…de…monstre a taché mes vêtements ! Alors déjà il faut faire tout le boulot en le tuant mais en plus il peut pas mourir correctement !

-Tu veux dire que tu saignes pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! reprit Rin en hurlant de plus belle. C'est l'espèce de gros machin tout moche qu'a pissé le sang quand je l'ai décapité ! Mais tu le crois ça ! Ils n'ont aucun savoir-vivre ! Ils savent même pas mourir sans verser de sang ! Raaaaah qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant avec mes vêtements tous sales ! Je peux tout de même pas aller voir Vinnie comme ça, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Misao tomba à la renverse, une grosse goutte de sueur à la tempe. Ce n'était que ses vêtements sales qui l'avaient fait hurler… Toutefois, elle remarqua que son amie avait quand même quelques égratignures, signe évident que le combat n'avait pas été si facile que cela. Mais elle fit semblant de ne rien voir pour ne pas faire de mal à l'amour-propre de son amie et les marques disparurent d'elles-même quelques instants plus tard, preuve de leur immortalité.

-Vraiment c'est pas possible je veux pas aller voir Vinnie dans cet état ! Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose Mi-chan ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec des chibi eyes plein de larmes.

-J'ai une idééeeeeeeeeeeee6 !

-Bah explique explique !

-Bah on est dans un vieux manoir. Et si tu remarques bien les derniers habitants n'ont pas pris le temps d'emmener leurs affaires avec eux tu m'suis ? commença la nattée

-Huuuum…fit-elle avec un air intéressé. Les coffres seraient donc remplis d'habits qui n'attendent que nous c'est ça ?

-Bingo ! Bon alors prête pour une séance d'essayage ?

-Yataaaaaaaaa ! J'adore ton idée Mi-chan elle est fabuleuuuuuuuse !

A ces mots, Rin sauta au cou de son amie, puis s'élança dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'habit parfait pour voir Vinnie…

1RM : dites pas BEURK ! on les lave régulièrement nos vêtements rassurez-vous !

2 Rin : Quoiiiiiiiiiii ! non mais c'est qui le pantin là ? Tu veux répéter sale psychopathe ! Détraqué ! Grand malade !

Nanaki : (retient Rin) c'est bon j'crois qu'il a compris là ….

Rin : mais c'est vrai quoi c'est pas un pantin Cloudy-chou !….Et pis c'est MON pantin d'abord ! Non mais !

Barret : (prend un air narquois) Ah bon ? j'croyais que c'était un australopithèque et que tu voulais plus jamais le revoir….T'as changé d'avis ?

Rin : (avec un air digne) Bien sûr que non ! Seulement….et bien….oh puis zut ! on a un chapitre à continuer alors hein la paix ! Allez Mi-chan repars voir ton psychopathe j'vais chercher la combi du coffre….

Misao : (une grosse goutte de sueur à la tempe) mais j'ai rien dit moi…

3 Misao : T'as pas honte Sephy ? T'as failli me tuer ! Je suis trop jeune et trop jolie pour mourireuuuh !

Rin : Tu parles -'''' moi j'ai eu un petit moment d'espoir mais nan elle est toujours là :p

Misao : Fausse sœur ! Tu devrais avoir honte et toi Sephy !

Rin : Maieuh..même pas honte ! Et pis chuis pas ta sœur d'abord na ! Et puis c'est ma pas ma faute s'il est maladroit ton Sephy…

Misao : c'était une expression baka ! Et puis t'en fais pas que Sephy il va pas avoir chagrin de sa course ce soir. Tous ses joujoux sont confisqués (joujoux armes)

Sephy : Injustice !

Wuffy : c'est ma phrase !

Misao : Wuffy t'as rien à faire ici ! C'est une fic FFVII pas Gundam Wing !

Rin : Bon là ça devient un peu le bordel alors on va continuer hein…(sourire crispé) (pousse tous les persos dehors)

4 Rin : Ouaiiiiiiiis ! Bravo Mi-chan ! Il pense déjà à votre prochaine rencontre c'est très positif !

5 Rin : Waouuuuuuuh ! Il s'est même rappelé de ton prénom ! Foi de Rin il est accro ! Vas-y Mi-chan lance le harpon et t'es dans le thon !

Misao et Sephy : C'est qui le thon ? ( regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-microscopique-à-30-km-à-la-ronde)

Misao : T'as vu ton hérisson ?

Rin : Quoiiiii ! C'est pas un hérisson d'abord ! Le « thon » c'était une expression ! Mais finalement ça lui va comme un gant !

Bataille à la Pif et Hercule entre les filles pendant que les garçons rejoignent Reno pour une partie de beuverie…

6Petite nampoule qui s'allume au-dessus de la tête de Misao qui a un œil au beurre noir à cause qu'elle s'est battue avec Rin.

Rin qui a aussi un œil au beurre noir plus un gros sparadrap sur la tête : Ah et bah c'est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive ! on va fêter ça…

Misao : Bah tu peux parler ! Je te signale que ça t'arrive jamais à toi…

Rin : Bien sûr que si ! T'as qu'à regarder dans les chapitres précédents tu verras que y'a une ampoule qui s'allume pour moi aussi ! Et toc !

Misao : Oui bah c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Rin : Bien sûr oui c'est ça… ! Et comme moi j'ai pas d'idées c'est toi qui va écrire le chapitre toute seule ! Et retoc !

Misao : Non c'est une fic commune et comme son nom l'indique elle doit s'écrire à deux !

Rin : Bah oui mais j'ai pas d'idées alors je peux pas t'aider… !

Misao : On sait jamais ! Une illumination…

Rin : Allons allons peut pas y avoir trop d'exception sinon y'a pu de règle !

Misao : Qu'est-ce tu veux les règles sont faites pour être détournées !

Rin : Donc tu vois finalement ça peut m'arriver d'en avoir des idées…

Misao : Juste quand il s'agit d'illuminations…

Rin : Et bah c'est toujours ça de pris ! Toi des illuminations t'en a pas plus souvent que moi alors hein…la paix !

Reno : Du calme les filles ! Que diriez-vous d'un petit verre ( fait un clin d'œil et montre la bouteille de saké)

Quelques minutes plus tard… :

Misao, Rin et Reno : (chante…voire braille) Boire un petit coup c'est agréaaaaaableuuuuh !

Notes de Rin : Tout d'abord toutes nos excuses pour le retard masi y'a eu séparation géographique des autrices !…Bah voilou c'est la fin du chapitre inaugurant notre dizaine !…et notre retour sans Avalanche ! Par contre je sais on a pas vu du tout Avalanche ( en particulier un certain blondinet que je ne nommerais pas et dont je n'ai absolument rien à faire…humhum) mais bon après tout c'est nous les héroïnes non ? On va délivrer Vinnie yataaaaaaa ! Alors reviens-nous nombreux, public de notre cœur ! reviews please ! De gros bisous pour toi, public !

Notes de Misao : Hellooooooooo ! Bon le retard c'est ma faute lol et vi je suis partie loin de Rin et de vous pour le travail. Mais bon je vous ai pas oubliés non plus la preuve le chapitre 10 est arrivéééééééééé. Yataaaaaaaaa c'est t'y pas génial ? lol. En tout cas moi j'l'aime bien ce chapitre. Sephy a retenu mon noooooooooom et en plus il prévoit déjà notre prochain rdv (sautille partout des tits cœurs dans les n'yeux ) enfin bref à part ça donnez-nous votre avis ça nous fera plaisireuuuuuuuuuh ! kissuuuuuuus tout le mondeuh !


End file.
